


Divorce

by Den007



Series: Divorce Series [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kalex, Sisters, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sanvers-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den007/pseuds/Den007
Summary: Alex and Maggie are engaged to be married soon, but Maggie can't help noticing the matching bracelets that Alex and Kara wear. What do they represent?“It’s complicated Maggie. It’s not exactly--”“Complicated..” Maggie retorted rolling her eyes. “Of course it is. It’s always complicated with women. I’ll tell you something Alex, if I had a nickel for every time a woman told me “it’s complicated”, I’d be living in a penthouse on 5th Ave. But I’ll tell you one more thing;Don’t you think you should have gotten divorced before you got engaged with me?!”





	1. The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. I posted my first "The Flu" as completed. This one only had about 6 chapters done but since many authors post unfinished works, I decided to try that myself with my second story. Also experimented with the "Chapters" feature this time.
> 
> Being new to this, I was fairly ignorant of the significance of the specific relationship tags. I'd only been browsing this site for about a month and a half as a reader, but I'd seen a lot of random custom-like tags in the bylines. So I thought that relationship tags that were separated by different characters (/ vs &) were the same thing but created differently. (Boy was I wrong).  
> So I took the relationship tags out for while I wrote the story as an uncertain endgame.
> 
> This story is my way of answering the question; "what would Alex do if she had to choose."
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who followed along.

The bar was alive with the usual eclectic group of alien and human regulars. Maggie and Alex were now one of the regulars themselves. They even had a go-to table with the same bar stools at the center back area. Not so tucked back that they were secluded from the rest of the bar, but also strategically positioned to be able to observe from practically every vantage point. Law Enforcement training was always ever present even when off duty. They didn’t even need to order anymore. The wait staff simply brought them their standard fair the moment they sat down.

Maggie smiled and listened as Alex rambled on. About what she didn’t know. She really wasn’t paying attention. Alex was gesturing with her hands as she spoke, but Maggie couldn’t help but focus on the bracelet sliding and rotating on Alex’s left wrist.

She couldn’t shift her gaze away from it. It was silver, at least it looked like it might be. When the light caught it, it seemed to change color. For a moment it appeared gold, but then suddenly it had blue and green highlights. Then it returned to a bright silver again. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t noticed it before. It was beautiful. And then she realized it had always been there, even when they were holding hands across the table, while walking in the park, or in the bedroom, their fingers entangled while in the throws of passion.

Maggie reached out and touched it, interrupting Alex.

“What is this?” She smiled as Alex stopped and and looked at her.

“This?” Alex reflexively pulled her arm back her right hand clasped around the bracelet. Maggie couldn’t tell if Alex’s reaction was suprise or defensive, but she continued to smile and waited for an answer.

Alex smiled back and gave a deflective laugh. “Ha, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

“What is it Alex?” Maggie didn’t want to lose focus.

“It’s my bracelet. It’s just a bracelet why?”

Maggie didn’t let her smile fade. She didn’t want this to take a negative turn. “Kara has one as well doesn’t she?”

Alex’s smile faded a little. “Well, yes. We both have one.”

“What is it?” Maggie asked again, still smiling.

Alex’s thumb and forefinger started turning the bracelet on her wrist. “It’s my sister bracelet. Kara and I got them when we were young; when she came to live with me--my family I mean.”

Maggie tilted her head slightly but held her smile. It was an effort for her not to look away from Alex’s face as Alex continued to twist the bracelet on her wrist.

Maggie kept probing, “Kara’s is identical? Exactly the same as yours?”

Alex voice was nervous now. She clearly didn’t want to be talking about this. “Yes I think so. Why are you asking about this? You don’t like it?” Alex asked, trying to put this back into Maggie’s court but wasn’t sure how.

“Not at all. It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.” She leaned forward across the table and reached out again taking hold of Alex’s wrist. It was meant as an innocent gesture as she focused on the bracelet itself.

“What is it made of?” Maggie rotated the bracelet around Alex’s wrist, studying it. The bracelet appeared to slightly change shape and color as it turned.

“I don’t know actually,” Alex responded, starting to sound worried.

Maggie continued studying the bracelet with curious fascination. “You and Kara got these together? When you were young?”

“Yes,” Alex answered. She didn’t like where this was going, but it was moving too fast for her to figure out how to downplay it.

Maggie looked up into Alex’s eyes. “Do you ever take it off?”

Alex froze. She didn’t really know. Surely she took it off sometimes. She pulled her hand back crossing her arms.

“Sure. Sometimes. Why?”

“Really?” Maggie pressed. “When? Do you take it off when you sleep? Shower?” Maggie’s smile had also faded. She was starting to become serious.

“I don’t understand Maggie. Do you have a problem with me wearing my bracelet?”

“I’m not sure,” Maggie responded sitting back and straightening her posture. “ _Should_ I have a problem with it?” Maggie pressed. Alex’s reaction to this topic was unfortunately, exactly as she expected. But she still wasn’t sure what the underlying issue was. There was certainly more to this than just a symbolic bond of sisterhood, and Maggie could only think of one way to push for an answer, but fortunately, Alex beat her to it.

“I can take it off if you want,” Alex offered, not really expecting Maggie to accept. After all, it was absurd, getting upset over her bracelet. “Do you want me to take it off?” Alex offered hoping this would put an end to this awkward subject and any insecurities Maggie might be feeling.

“Yes,” Maggie stated. “I think that would be a good idea.” Maggie’s response wasn’t intended to be negative, but she couldn’t help but have it come across that way.

Alex resigned herself to it. “Ok. Ok then. Here” Alex slipped the bracelet off, holding it in her hand. Maggie watched and could swear that the bracelet seemed to lose some luster as it slid off Alex’s wrist.

“Is that better?” Alex asked, hoping this was the end of it.

“I hope so,” Maggie stated softening her tone. She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Alex was desperate to change the subject. “Can we talk about something else now?”

“Sure,” Maggie offered. But inwardly she wondered just how long Alex was going to be able keep the bracelet off. And that worried her, because if Alex was that attached to the bracelet, then what else to it was there.


	2. Off guard

_“Here she comes_ ,” Maggie thought watching as Kara entered the bar. “ _The moment of truth. This is either nothing, or something else entirely_.” She raised her beer to her lips.

“Kara just walked in,” she said just as she took a drink.

Alex looked behind her toward the door. “She did? Huh, I didn’t know she was coming by.” Alex smiled, but she couldn’t help it. Kara saw the two of them at their table and made a beeline toward them. Kara was beaming with her glowing smile and sparkling eyes as she approached the table.

Maggie was careful to take it all in. She didn’t want to miss a thing.

“Hey you guys, I’m so glad you’re here. I was looking for Mon-El and I figured I’d find him here half drunk and hitting on someone.” Alex stood and Kara pulled her into a warm embrace. Alex returned it with customary gusto, but broke it a little quicker than normal. Alex sat back down and placed her hands on the table clasping her hands.

Kara sat down on one of the spare stools next to Alex comfortably joining in. “You guys are not going to believe how much of a pain it has been keeping tabs on Mon-El. It’s like I can’t let him out of my sight or he just jumps into trouble.”

“Oh! By the way”

Kara reached out and placed her left hand on Alex’s clasped hands.

And there it was dangling on her wrist. Kara’s bracelet shimmering in the dimly lit ambiance of the bar.

 _It was the same_ , Maggie was sure of it now. It shimmered softly in the dimly lit bar room. Almost as if it didn’t want to be noticed, or appear too bright so as to draw too much attention. Maggie shook that thought away. That was ridiculous, the bracelet was inanimate. It didn’t care if anyone paid any attention to it. For a moment Maggie could swear it looked like chrystal, as if it were transparent save for the colors reflected around them. But then just as suddenly, it was silver again, it’s shape was now twisting around Kara’s wrist.

“3, 2, 1…” Maggie thought as she anticipated the next moment.

Kara continued, “This Saturday night the gallery is holding a special event that I have to go to for work and I was hoping…” Kara paused as she glanced down noticing Alex’s wrist. Kara instinctively turned Alex’s hand as if the bracelet might suddenly appear with just the right angle.

_“Bingo,”_ Maggie thought, and continued to watch for what came next.

Kara looked up at Alex. Alex was stunned. She knew exactly what had stopped Kara but she didn’t know what to say or how to react. Alex looked back and forth between Kara and Maggie, but Maggie’s attention was laser focused on Kara.

“Oh!” Kara said looking back up. She connected with Alex’s eyes and saw panic there, as if Alex was imploring her to let it go for the moment.” Kara turned back to Maggie.

Maggie’s attention was focused directly at Kara, an almost smuglike smile on her face. Maggie’s smile appeared challenging, as if she was daring her to say something.

Kara looked back at Alex. Alex could only project concern. This wasn’t the time or place to take this further and she was hoping Kara was getting it.

Kara smiled gently and turned back to Maggie.

“Something wrong Kara? You were saying something about an event this weekend?” Maggie stated.

Kara slowly withdrew her hand from Alex, placing her arms in her lap.

“Yes, sorry. The event is at the gallery on Sat night at 5. I’d really love it if both of you were there.”

Then Kara stood. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on your evening.” She looked about the room haphazardly. “It doesn’t look like Mon El is here, so I better get going.” Kara turned and started to make her exit.

Alex couldn’t let her leave like that. “Kara, I’ll call you later ok?” Kara turned briefly, “sure no rush. Good night.” Alex watched her all the way through the door.

When she turned back to Maggie she was met with Maggie’s trademark look of realization. As if she had just obtained a confession from a hard interrogation.

“Well,” Maggie began smuggly. “Wasn’t that interesting”.

Alex knew exactly what she was talking about. But now her instinct to protect Kara was taking over. Alex furrowed her brows.

“I don’t know what is going on Maggie, but I think you’re jumping to conclusions,” Alex stated accusingly. Kara was hurt, and it was going to take considerable effort to address the bracelet with her later.

“I don’t think so Danvers”. Maggie’s switch to Alex’s last name was not lost on her. They were now diving into the start of an altercation.

Alex was going to try diffusing it again if possible. “Maggie, you are blowing this out of proportion. Kara was caught off guard.”

“I don’t think so Danvers,” Maggie stated again. “I don’t think Kara does either. Her reaction was proof of that. Now; are you going to tell me what these bracelets are really about? Or not?”

Alex looked around the bar trying to identify anyone or anything that could interrupt this conversation, but finally without any options she said, “Not here.”

Maggie pushed back her stool and stood while throwing her leather jacket around herself and sliding her arms through the sleeves. “Then let’s go.”


	3. Complicated

They arrived separately at Maggie’s apartment about 20 minutes later. Although Alex parked and dismounted her bike at about the same time Maggie had arrived, neither spoke as they made their way to the apartment door. Maggie unlocked the door and stepped through pulling her jacket off and draping it over one of the island barstool chairs.

Alex followed in closing the door behind her. She stood facing the kitchen island and crossed her arms.

“Alright Maggie lets have this out and be done with it because—“

“Yes let’s do that Alex," Maggie interrupted. Maggie wasn’t about to let Alex take control of this conversation, particularly since she was the one withholding issues material to their relationship and upcoming nuptials.

“Stop bullshiting me. What is the deal with these bracelets? What do they mean?”

“I told you Maggie, Kara and I received them when we were young, when she came to live with us. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal?” Maggie challenged incredulously. “Are you kidding me Danvers? What? You think I’m oblivious and have the perception of a 10yr old boy? I’m a goddamn Police Detective for Christ’s sake. I’m incredibly perceptive. I am paid to take notice of shit! You don’t think I can pick up on the signs of 2 people who are unusually close and dependent on each other? The looks they give each other? The way they...”

“Kara is my sister,” Alex interjected, trying to bring some levity to this discussion. But Maggie wasn’t having any of it.

“Is she really? Is she? Because as far as I know, you don’t share blood at all, unless you are also some long lost refugee from planet Krypton. Are you Alex?”

“Maggie, this is ridiculous. What have either Kara or I done to bring this on?” Alex narrowed her eyes as she went on offense. “You seem to have this problem with my bracelet out of nowhere and I didn’t know how to react. But then you talked me into taking it off which I did because I didn’t want to get into a fight. Except now I’ve hurt Kara’s feelings…”

“Why? Maggie challenged. “Why would Kara’s feelings be hurt?” Maggie stretched her arms out in a dramatic shrug, “I mean, it’s only a bracelet right? It’s not like it’s, I don’t know… a wedding ring or something?!”

Alex scoffed and turned to walk toward the fridge. Maybe a brief pause would calm this down, or at least a cold beer. She opened the door and found one in the door, pulling it out and twisting off the cap quickly.

Maggie took a breath and lowered her volume as best she could. But realization set in as it was finally coming together.

“That’s exactly what it is isn’t it,” Maggie stated. She stared into Alex’ face hoping for an alternate explanation.

Alex looked at Maggie’s face as she took another swallow from the beer.

“It’s complicated Maggie. It’s not exactly--”

“Complicated..” Maggie retorted rolling her eyes. “Of course it is. It’s always complicated with women. I’ll tell you something Alex, if I had a nickel for everytime a woman told me “ _ it’s complicated _ ”, I’d be living in a penthouse on 5th Ave. But I’ll tell you one more thing;

Don’t you think you should have gotten divorced before you got engaged with me?!”


	4. Reassurance

Alex stood in front of Kara’s door still fuming over the whole episode with Maggie. But how was she to respond after such an absurd and outrageously ignorant statement. Maggie couldn’t possibly understand the bond that she shared with Kara or the circumstances that created it. There wasn’t any way that Maggie was going to listen with any understanding in that frame of mind anyway, so it would have to wait. But in the meantime she needed to get to Kara. Kara wouldn’t understand at all what had happened, and would likely be jumping to the far extreme of conclusions.

“ _What a mess_ ,” Alex thought rummaging through her purse.

_“She’s actually going to make me use my key”_ , Alex thought as she fumbled through her purse sifting down into depths of it. Her knocks and doorbell rings went unanswered. But Alex was not going to leave without trying to put out this fire, or at least throw some water on it. “ _Finally_ ,” she thought as she found it attached to a special key fob. She inserted into the keyhole and turned to unlatch the lock, quickly cranking the doorknob and pushing herself inside as the door opened inward.

“Kara?” She called to the room looking first to the kitchen and then across to the couch, which were vacant. The lights were on, so it was likely Kara was home, or had at least just been there.

She turned and marched toward the bedroom, calling again, “Kara are you here?” When she looked into bedroom and found it empty with the bed still neatly made, she moved back toward the common room. She was about to call out again when she noticed the sliding glass door to the balcony slightly ajar. The draw curtain was swaying gently from the slight breeze coming in.

Alex walked gingerly to the balcony door. She reached forward and with her finger tips, slid the door open enough for her to slip through.

She stepped out but didn’t see anything at first. The balcony railing was clear as far has she could tell. Then she looked down to the left of the door.

Kara was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees drawn up close to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs pulling them tightly to her while staring out past the railing at the lights of the city. She was holding her bracelet in her hands, her thumbs and forefingers running across its surfaces almost as if she were consoling it in some way.

“Kara?” Alex asked softly, unsure exactly how to approach her. Kara didn’t turn and didn’t respond, her gaze continued out passed the lights of the city.

Alex sat down next to her and moved close enough so that their bodies were touching. She kept looking at Kara’s face and realized she wasn’t looking at Supergirl, or the strong and confident 26yr old investigative reporter. This Kara was 13 again. Scared, unsure, lost and alone.

Alex turned and placed a hand on Kara’s knee, trying to establish a connection.

“Kara honey, please talk to me.”

Kara turned as if she only just noticed Alex.

“Oh. Alex” She said quietly but with surprise. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Kara turned her head back to the skyline in front of them.

Alex shifted and placed her other hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Kara. Please. I…”

Kara turned and looked straight at Alex. “ It’s ok, I’m ok—I’ll be ok. I didn’t mean to interrupt your date. You don’t have to..”

‘Kara,” Alex interrupted. “I’m not going anywhere right now. We need to talk about this. What happened this afternoon is not what you think.”

Kara continued to rotate and caress the bracelet with her fingers as she stared out into the city. Alex could see her eyes were wet and she was barely holding herself together.

“I understand,” Kara managed to get out before her eyes erupted in tears and she started sobbing openly.

“I know it—I’ve known it—I just didn’t realize I was losing you so soon. I guess I just didn’t expect it to happen right now, but that’s dumb because you’re getting married soon so of course you’re..”

“Hey, hey hey, stop Kara, stop,” Alex interrupted trying to bring some control to this situation. Kara was more distraught than she had seen her in years and was spiraling. If she couldn’t find a way to ground her this could get much worse.

“Kara listen to me, please, I am not leaving you. I’m not.”

Kara turned to her. “Yes you are Alex. You already have. I’m sorry, I just didn’t understand it but I guess I should have. I mean, you’re already spending so much time with Maggie, and pretty soon you’ll be living together and it just won’t be the same with you and me..”

“Kara,” Alex tried to bring some seriousness to her tone. She needed Kara to listen to her.

“I am not going anywhere. Do you understand me? I will never leave you.”

Kara’s face was running uncontrollably and she sniffed trying to compose herself as best as possible. “But you won’t have time, and Maggie won’t understand if you come running to me all the time, I mean--that’s why you took off our bracelet right? You’re breaking our bond..”

“Kara,” Alex exhaled trying to find the words. “You’re misunderstanding this entirely. I’m not breaking up with you. I’m not leaving you behind or alone, I will never do that.”

Kara looked confused, “I don’t understand.. Then why..?”

“Maggie asked me to take off the bracelet. She didn’t know what it was and overreacted to it when she realized that you also had one.”

Kara was still confused, none of this made sense to her. “So Maggie told you to take off our bracelet? She wants you to stop seeing me?”

Alex shook her head. This wasn’t working. “No not exactly. She thinks it means that you and I…” Alex paused. This was really becoming awkward.

“You and I what?” Kara asked. Alex looked into her sisters face and saw only genuine concern and confusion. Even Alex didn’t fully appreciate the complexities of Kryptonians and the way they viewed relationships. To Kara this was totally confusing because Alex wasn’t her sister so much as her soulmate. But that wasn’t incompatible with having other relationships or love. And to Kara, there was no greater dependency than the bond they had between them. Friends or even lovers might come and go, but the bond was eternal. It would transcend this life.

Alex stroked Kara’s hair and smiled warmly. “Kara you have nothing to worry about. I made a very dumb decision in the spur of the moment when I took off our bracelet. I got caught off guard when you arrived unexpectedly and noticed it missing. But here see? I have it right here.”

Alex produced the bracelet from her pocket showing it to Kara.

Kara looked at it and then up at Alex expectantly. Alex slipped the bracelet back onto her wrist, and it seemed to come to life, sparkling with energy.

Kara smiled through her tear stained face but there was still concern there.

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, the bracelets only inches from each other. “Listen, I need some time to help Maggie understand. I may need to take the bracelet off for periods of time, when I am with her. Is that ok?”

Kara squeezed her eyelids tightly and clenched her mouth as she nodded in acknowledgment. She was trying to be understanding even though it hurt so badly.

Alex pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around head. “Now let’s get back inside, it’s cold out here.”


	5. Her Anchor

Alex stepped back into Maggie’s apartment and found her on the couch, a bottle of scotch in front of her, and a glass in hand.

“Is Kara all tucked into her bed safe and sound?” Maggie started, although she instantly regretted it.

Alex decided to hold the high ground by standing, crossing her arms. 

“Maggie are you ready to listen?”

Maggie glanced up at her without comment, taking a sip from her glass.

“When Kara arrived on earth she had nothing and no one. She was scared, terrified really. Can you imagine a scared and terrified nuclear bomb that could explode at any minute?”

Maggie rolled her eyes but resisted the urge for a sarcastic remark.

“Didn’t she have her cousin?” Maggie offered.

Alex gave an exasperated sigh, “Her cousin is an idiot. He can barely take care of himself even now. He knew enough to know that Kara needed grounding. She needed a family that would love and care for her, because relationships are a foundation of Kryptonian society. They mean everything to them.”

Alex took a breath.

“Maggie this is very difficult to put into perspective. Clark recommended Kara be bonded to our family to more firmly establish the kind of familial relationship that she needed. But the ritual itself required a single focal point, an anchor. I  **_am_ ** that anchor for Kara.”

Maggie’s expression was critical. “And that’s it? You’re her anchor?”

“Yes,” Alex answered.

Maggie shook her head. “What does that  _ even _ mean Alex? Her Anchor… Like without you she’ll go crazy and explode or something?”

Alex sighed. “No she’s not going to explode. But when she was 13 years old with no family and the most powerful being on earth with no control over abilities she couldn’t possibly understand..”

Maggie interjected, “But Superman--”

\--”is not as powerful as Kara. And was raised from infancy and was not a young teenage girl.” Alex sighed again. “Kara is not a young adolescent kid anymore, and yes she has mastered her powers. But she and I were bonded together in a way that creates a codependency on each other. But it really is more like a strong sibling relationship.”

Maggie shook her head skeptically. “I don’t think so Alex. I really don’t. You might think this is just a sisterly relationship, but I’ve seen more than my fair share of romantic attachments. Kara does not look at you like a sister. I’m not sure why I didn’t really see it before, but it’s there. Maybe it took noticing those bracelets to finally bring it to my full attention.”

Alex couldn’t think of any other way to help Maggie understand. “Maggie, Kara knows we are getting married, she’s my maid of honor for god sake.”

“No Alex.” Maggie said plainly. “She’s lending you to me. She doesn’t expect this to last at all.”

Alex wanted to bring this to a close. “Look, I am going to this gala to support Kara. I would prefer to have you come with me. I think if we go together and show her that there is nothing to any of this, then everything will be fine and this all can blow over.”

Maggie frowned skeptically but she didn’t see that she had much choice. Alex was going to go regardless and if Maggie stayed home she would lose any advantage she already had over this situation.

She shook her head in resignation, “Alright, fine. Ok let’s go. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Alex finally smiled. “Yes everything will be fine you’ll see.”


	6. The Gala

Alex and Maggie stepped through the gallery entrance holding hands. It was a formal affair, so they were both wearing evening gowns. Maggie went with basic black, short style that was strapless. Alex was a little more daring. She chose a floor length lavender cocktail dress that cut a very low v in front and left her muscled shoulders and arms bare.

James Olsen approached with Winn and greeted the pair with beers in hand.

“Hey you two,” James greeted warmly. Quite the gathering don’t you think? I hear that all the cities supervisors are here as well as the mayor.”

Alex was grinning ear to ear. It wasn’t often she got to dress up like this especially with her very attractive fiance on her arm.

“What is this all about anyway? Kara only said it was some kind event but she didn’t..”

Maggie gasped. Or was it Alex. But all 4 of them were looking in the same direction. Only Winn smiled and kept his cool.

Kara was walking toward them glowing with self confidence. And as she made her way across the floor the crowd seemed to part and give way as she walked through the room. The farther she walked, the more attention she seemed to capture. Conversations paused and heads turned as more eyes followed in her wake.

And it was no wonder as to why.

Kara was stunning. She was wearing a sheer blue dress that seemed painted onto her perfect frame. It bared most of her arms and shoulders and only slightly tied around her neck. The dress ran just above her knees and was tightly formed to every curve of her body. If the people that knew Kara from the office only had her soft pastels and plain attire to know her before, this was completely different. The dress was showcasing her and left nothing to the imagination. Her rock hard and toned body was on full display, the definition of every muscle accentuated by the subtle changes in depth of color. Kara normally wore her hair in a bun at such events. But not this time. Her golden locks were flowing freely as was normally seen with her alter ego. With each step her hips rotated with hypnotic cadence. No one could resist following her legs all the way to the pair of bright red heels, which she operated with perfection, accentuating her calves with every step. The only accessories on her were her trademark eyeglasses and a single piece of jewelry; a bright shimmering bracelet, dangling around her left wrist.

“You made it!” Kara beamed enthusiastically. She gave James and Winn hugs and turned to Maggie. “Maggie you look great”, the most convincing bright smile across her face.

Alex was stunned. She wasn’t sure if she’d even taken a breath in the last 30 seconds.

Kara turned to Alex and took her hands in her own, looking her up and down and ending with her eyes.

“Alex you look amazing. Is this a new dress?”

Alex stuttered, “N-no, I don’t think..”

“Well it’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Kara pulled Alex into a warm hug, but broke it quickly.

“Excuse me please, I need to go check in with Miss Grant and make sure we’re not running out of champagne.”

As Kara walked away no one could resist following her magnificent figure. Maggie’s eyes narrowed as she realized that Alex was also glued to the sculpted curves of Kara’s rear, which was curiously devoid of any kind of strap line whatsoever.

Maggie resisted with every fiber of her being making any kind of derogatory remark. Kara had come dressed to kill and had Alex’s full attention. Any kind of smart assed remark was not going to go well for Maggie.

Alex was still staring in Kara’s direction but as the crowd folded in behind her she finally broke herself free.

“Wow,” she laughed a little nervously looking between each of faces of the group. “I mean, Kara. A little over the top right?”

James was still staring in the general direction as well, but it was Winn that broke in.

“Well, that dress really is amazing isn’t it? Definitely not some off the shelf model, no way, that is clearly a custom crafted work of art. Someone poured their heart and soul into that creation let me tell you..”

Maggie glared at him stopping what was clearly a self ingratiating speech.

* * *

Kara approached Cat Grant who stopped her conversation with one of the wait staff, waving them away.

She eyed Kara discerningly. “Well, I suppose I should start with how perfectly you’ve orchestrated your duties here tonight Kiera, but what I really want to ask is who are you trying to torture with that dress?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Miss Grant,” Kara smirked, and not very convincingly. Cat Grant surveyed the room but it was really hard to tell with so many men and more than a few women looking Kara’s direction.

Cat placed an arm of her eyeglasses frame between her teeth scanning the crowd trying to focus in on Kara’s mark.

“That certainly is a lot of effort for that boy in our computer department,” her attention having found its way to Winn Schott, who couldn’t help glancing toward Kara every few seconds.

“But I suppose, you wouldn’t need to try that hard with him...”

Kara only grinned as she double checked the list of items on her clipboard and pointed out an empty plate to one of the wait staff.

“No.., and James, although attractive enough is just too flaky. I don’t really understand what you saw in him to begin with, but I’m sure he also wouldn’t need this kind of focused...”

Then Cat noticed her. She could tell the woman was trying her best to keep her attention focused to the conversation she was having and the people in her group. But the woman kept shifting a sideways glance toward Kara, almost as if she couldn’t help it. The look appeared guarded, as if the woman only allowed herself a moment to seek Kara out, and then shifted quickly back before someone would notice.

Cat smiled because she recognized her. _Of course_.. She thought. _But what was Kara getting herself into_...

Cat turned to Kara. “Well, I think everything is well in hand at this point Kiera. I don’t want you to spend the entire evening attached to a clipboard so please go get yourself a drink and enjoy the rest of the event.”

Kara beamed, “Thank you Miss Grant. Just let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Certainly dear. And Kiera,” Kara turned questioningly.

“Happy hunting,” Cat said with a wink.

* * *

Maggie decided she needed to confront this now, and with Kara alone at the bar, this seemed like a choice opportunity.

Kara was receiving her new glass of champagne as Maggie walked up. She smiled at Maggie civilly and turned leaning her back up against the bar.

Maggie gestured to the bartender for a glass of champagne as well.

“I know what you’re doing Kara.” Maggie said accusingly, while still facing the bar.

“What am I doing Maggie.” Kara said taking a sip from her glass. She was gazing across the crowd as if this conversation wasn’t happening.

“Please,” Maggie said with some disdain. “Are you even wearing anything under that dress?”

Kara grinned but still didn’t look to Maggie as she replied. “I’m sorry, am I distracting you? I thought you only had eyes for Alex?”

Maggie gave an incredulous laugh. “If you didn’t want the entire room to stare at your _ass_ all night, you might’ve at least worn a thong, or do they not have those on Krypton?”

Kara took another sip, “I like to stay loose. You never know when an enemy might present itself.”

Maggie turned to face Kara. “Is that what I am now? Your enemy?”

Kara met Maggie’s accusatory stare and considered her next words. “Of course not. I would never consider a friend of Alex to be my enemy.”

Maggie smiled keeping her connection with the blonde’s blue eyes. “Except I’m not Alex’s friend am I? I’m her fiance. I’m going to be her wife soon Kara. You know that right?”

Kara raised her glass to her lips. She couldn’t smile at that moment, and it seemed better than glaring.

Kara’s eyes narrowed and she allowed them to glow with fire from the emotion she was feeling.

Maggie stood her ground meeting Kara’s stare with her own. “Is that supposed to scare me Kara? Are you bringing your big guns to this knife fight?”

Kara allowed the blue color to return to her eyes as she calmed down.

“Is this how it’s going to be then Kara?”

Kara was not going to back down. “I was willing to share her Maggie. I love her that much. But that wasn’t good enough for you. You want to take her completely away from me. I’m just not willing to let that happen. So if you’re going to make Alex choose between the two of us, then I’m not going to just give her up willingly.”

* * *

_That doesn’t look good,_ Alex thought to herself glancing over at Maggie and Kara at the bar. Maggie didn’t say where she was going when she excused herself. But evidently it wasn’t to go to the restroom.

Maggie and Kara were now facing each other and she could tell from the look on Maggie’s face that it wasn’t a cordial conversation. She started to break away from the group and head that direction when she caught the glow from Kara’s eyes focused directly at Maggie.

Alex quickened her pace to get to them before something bad happened. As she approached it was evident she was witnessing an ‘old fashioned stare down. She caught something from Kara about _not giving up willingly_..

“Is everything all right here?” Alex said stepping up between them and causing some separation.

Kara looked down pursing her lips, “mmm-hmm”, she hummed.

Alex glanced sideways at Maggie waiting for her response. Maggie hadn’t shifted her glare from Kara yet, but she answered anyway, “Oh we’re just fine here aren’t we Kara. We understand each other completely.”

Alex shifted her attention back and forth between the two women sizing up the situation as best as she could.

“Maggie, can I have a few minutes with Kara please.”

“Sure. I need to get some air anyway,” Maggie answered allowing her glare to linger just a moment longer before turning and striding away toward one of the doorways.

Alex, turned to Kara with a stern expression, “What is going on with you? Were you two really arguing?”

Kara could tell that Alex was upset and really didn’t want to end up in her eyes as the reason for what had just happened.

“Alex, I was just getting a drink at the bar. Maggie walked up and started laying into me.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. She grabbed hold of Kara’s arm and led her away from the bar where their voices wouldn’t carry as far.

She lowered her volume, but maintained the intensity of her tone.

“Don’t give me that, I saw your eyes burning from across the room. I’m probably going to need to bring J’onn down here to mind-wipe the bartender.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, really, I didn’t mean to…”

Alex interjected, “Kara you know you can’t lose control like that. What could Maggie possibly have said to make you that upset?”

Kara looked down sheepishly. This was not going well at all and not what she had hoped for. “Well she was criticizing my dress and…”

“Wait what? Maggie was giving you a hard time about what you are wearing---?”

Just then a tall woman approached them and introduced herself. She was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress with straps. The V-cut in the front made it nearly impossible for anyone to avoid lingering there too long. She stood almost exactly head tall with Kara, but her hair was a lighter blond, and straight reaching down close to her chest on both sides.

“Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

Alex smiled cordially to the woman, while Kara was just relieved for the interruption.

“Not at all, I’m Alex and this is Kara. Kara smiled and nodded.

The woman turned back to Alex with an inquisitive expression, “You arrived earlier with that woman in the black dress right?” she said to Alex.

Alex brushed her hair back across her ear grinning as she looked down embarrassingly. “Oh yes, the woman in the back dress? We’re together.”

The tall woman smiled, “That's good, I didn’t want to make the wrong call here.”

She turned to Kara and held out her hand with a business card. Kara reached out and took her hand and the card.

_Freelance Security, Starling City Sara Lance_.

The woman kept hold of Kara’s hand even though their arms lowered after Kara had a chance to read the card.

“Listen,” the woman began. “I’m in town for a couple of days and I’d love to take you out for a drink if you are available?”

Alex stood motionless, simply unable to believe what she was witnessing.

Kara blushed and almost laughed, unsure how to react as she dipped her head and pushed her glasses up on her face with her free hand. “Oh! Uh..”

Alex interjected with a friendly laugh on Kara’s behalf. “Oh I’m sorry, I think you might have the wrong idea. Kara’s not--”

“Wait a minute,” Kara said collecting herself and looking at Alex.

She smiled at the woman. “When did you have in mind?”

The woman grinned and looked at her phone, “I have an afternoon appointment tomorrow, but I can pick you up at 6? There’s a great new bar in the city called _Last Rites_. Then maybe dinner afterwards?”

“That would be just fine. I’ll call you,” Kara declared.

“Well then,” the woman finished, “I’m sorry to interrupt. I’ll see you tomorrow Kara. It was very nice meeting you both.”

Alex watched the woman turn and stride away. When she turned back to her sister, Kara up-ended her champagne glass and placed it empty on the edge of the bar.

Just before she walked away she narrowed her eyes to her sister and said “Just so we’re clear on one thing tonight Alex, I wore this dress for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the great comments everyone. I'm sorry this update to the chapter is small. It was what I was working on just prior to pasting in the first 6 chapters of the story, (It just wasn't ready yet). So this closes out the Gala Chapter. Comments are very welcome and encouraged.


	7. CatCo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed with the encouraging comments. I've never been on this side of the fence before, so it is definitely an interesting experience realizing that someone other than a teacher or small intended email recipient list is reading something I wrote. I'm also a very recent subscriber to Tumblr (also something my daughter plugged me into). And I was stunned when my two stories wound up floating by on my feed having been picked up by another blog. Pretty surreal. Thank you everyone. This is short, but I hope you enjoy it.

The elevator door opened at the top floor of CatCo Worldwide Media and Kara stepped out, her purse around her shoulder and a cappuccino in hand. She was back to her usual self with a simple plaid skirt and white blouse, with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail. But as she walked across the room heading toward her desk, she couldn’t help but notice the unusual attention directed at her. As she glanced from side to side, she caught some of the office personnel leaning toward each other, whispering and directing their gazes toward her. She pushed at the bridge of her glasses nervously and directed her eyes downward as she made her way to her desk.

Just as she arrived she stopped suddenly before taking her chair. Her desk was covered with several vases of flowers, cards, and boxes of chocolates. One looked like it might be a fruit basket. She sat down staring at the collection in disbelief. She opened one of the cards from the largest vase of flowers and found an invitation for dinner from a Sr. VP of Sales at the Daily Planet, who was evidently at the Gala. She was in the middle of wondering if he was married when Winn walked up.

“Someone has a few admirers this morning,” he said with a wide grin. I’d say  _ operation attract attention _ was a rousing success.”

“No , no, no” Kara returned. “This was a total disaster Winn.” She leaned forward and dropped her voice, “And it was not an  _ operation _ .” Kara started opening another card, but Winn frowned and protested.

“Hey, speak for yourself, but the dress was an undisputed success. I’ve already got inquiries from GUCCI and Versace.” 

Kara was staring at the next opened card and looked quizzically turning it slightly off-corner. “Do we have a women's beach volleyball team?”

“Oh sure, you didn’t know? They meet every Sat during the summer down at…. the… beach…”

Kara was glaring at him for the obvious implication.

Kara picked up another card and was about to start opening it when she stopped and looked up at Winn, “What do you mean you have inquiries about the dress?”

Winn nervously straightened his collar realizing he’d let slip a little too much information. “Well, I might’ve sent them a few pictures..”

Kara almost exploded, “You did what??” She leaned forward lowering her voice but keeping the intensity of her tone. “Pictures of the dress? Or  _ me _ in the dress?”

Winn laughed nervously trying to deflect, “Well, the dress needs to be filled out properly in order to do it credit, I mean I couldn’t just send them a picture of it lying on the floor could I?”

“Oh my god,” Kara said with wide eyes as she opened another card containing another proposition from an admirer. She laid the newly opened card down on the desk and brought her hands up to rub her temples. “I almost forgot. I have a date tonight.” 

“You, have, a, date?” Winn asked a little teasingly.

“Yes..” Kara answered exasperatedly. “This woman walked up as Alex was yelling at me..”

“You have a date with a woman? A random woman you don’t know?” Winn continued to tease.

Kara stood up and walked close to Winn, so she could keep her voice down and try not to draw any more attention to her desk than was already painfully broadcasting.

“Maggie had just finished laying into me about the dress and Alex broke it up, but then she was all mad at me, and then this woman came up and asked me out…”

Winn was barely containing himself, “Hold it hold it; You’re telling me Maggie got all up in your face causing Alex to break it up and then you got hit-on by another woman? Right in front of her??”

“Yesss!” Kara answered as quietly as she could manage while looking from side to side.

Winn couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “I am a genius! There is simply nothing I cannot do. Maybe I missed my calling?” Winn shifted his gaze upwards toward the ceiling as he continued his self gratification, “I mean, women's fashion has got to pay so much better than IT right?”

Just then a tall man dressed sharply walked up and interjected. He was smiling broadly and projecting a mountain of arrogance. “Hey Kara it’s great to see you!”

Kara looked quizzically at him trying to place him, “I’m sorry? You are?”

“I’m Josh Brooks, from legal? I didn’t get the chance to hookup with you last night, but I wanted to make sure you received my gift.” Kara glanced behind to her desk at the mountainous tokens of affection piled on her desk, “I’m sorry I haven’t gotten to them all, which one was yours?”

The man smiled seemingly unaffected by the other gifts present. “It’s the box of  _ Ferrero Rocher _ There on the left.”

Kara’s eyes went wide, “Oh my gosh, really?” She picked up the box and raised it to her nose closing her eyes, trying to draw in the scent through the wrapping.

Winn cleared his throat trying to free Kara’s attention from the chocolates.

“Oh sorry,” Kara said with a nervous laugh. I’ve never had; what were these called again?”

The man beamed, obviously pleased with himself for his choice of gift. “ _ Ferrero Rocher _ , they’re the best. I could do nothing less for  _ the _ best looking woman at the party now could I?” The man added a suave wink with his million dollar smile.

Kara’s smile started to change in expression as she laughed nervously at the remark.

His gift having made the desired impact the man wasted no more time in moving forward with his proposition, “So Kara, how about dinner tonight? I can get us a table at—-“

“Kiera would you come in here please?” The voice of Cat Grant called from the large office only a few yards away.

“Excuse me, Josh was it? I need to take this.”

Kara turned and marched quickly into the executive office Cat Grant tended to reclaim whenever she was back in the office.

She closed the door behind her and walked briskly up to Cat sitting at the large desk. “Thank you so much Miss Grant, I really appreciate the save there.”

Cat didn’t look up from her laptop as she began her conversation. “I have no idea what you are referring to, but if it has anything to do with the mess made of your desk from the obviously desperate throngs of insecure man-things you can be sure I have no interest.”

“Of course Miss Grant,” Kara replied straightening her skirt and squaring herself.

Cat looked up over the top rim of her glasses without lifting her head to address her former assistant. “I wanted to thank you again for organizing the fundraiser last night. It went off well and I am hoping that it helps insure that President Marsden remains in office for a second term. Otherwise who knows what kind of lecherous orange moron might slip into the White House.”

“Yes of course Miss Grant. I was very glad I could help.”

Kara felt her phone vibrate and she raised it up to her view. Without meaning to, she said aloud, “Oh! It’s Alex. She’s asking me if I’m free for lunch.” Kara started to text back her response but before she could Cat interjected.

“You are most certainly not available for lunch today Kiera.”

Kara looked up in surprise stopping her response. “I’m not?”

“No,” Cat continued. “You are not available because I want you down at the Civic Center to cover the President’s press conference.” 

Kara was confused. “But doesn’t James normally cover those events himself?” 

Cat eyed Kara as if she was asking the most ridiculous question imaginable. “Well of course he does, but if I have two reporters there then I’ll have twice as many hands raised to ask questions.”

“Ok” Kara answered. She turned back to her phone, “I’ll just tell Alex I can’t make it today..” but before she could begin typing Cat interrupted her again.

“You don’t have time for that either because I don’t have an assistant right now and I still need my latte.”

Kara looked up realizing that she had just been conscripted into service for the time being. “Certainly Miss Grant, I’ll take care of it right away.” Cat caught her just as she turned to go.

“And Kiera.” 

Kara turned back, “Yes Miss Grant?”

Cat was looking back down at her laptop again. “You are not to respond to that text for at least the next hour.”

Kara grinned, finally understanding what Miss Grant was alluding to. “Yes Miss Grant. Thank you.”


	8. The Plaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pasting in Chapter 8 and 9 together, (I know chapter 8 was short but it was specific). Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been flushing out the outline for the remainder of the story. You guys are really great btw. Thank you all so much for the encouragement. :-)

Sara Lance stood atop the 24-story exposition building across the plaza from the Civic Center. She studied the adjacent buildings and quickly scoped the likely positions that Secret Service and the other law enforcement agencies would take in surveillance for the plaza below.

But this was the best possible vantage point for an unobstructed line of sight to the podium below, which would most likely be positioned at either the top or bottom of the stairs leading to the Center’s Main Entrance. Even the wind sheer was minimal, blocked by the rooftop entrance structure.

She pulled out a small compact spotting scope, and focused in on the plaza below. The midday had plenty of pedestrian activity all across the square, but she did a double take as she recognized one particular person walking to the plaza center.

The woman looked like she might be lost looking around the square as if something was missing. Then she raised a phone to her ear.

* * *

Kara was in the right place, but nothing at the Civic Center gave any indication that a Press Conference with the President was imminent. Could Miss Grant have possibly gotten this wrong? Not even James was here.

There were some plain clothes agents that appeared to be Secret Service talking in small groups across various corners. But nothing was being setup.

Kara’s phone rang. She raised it to view and saw right away it was the DEO.

“Supergirl” she answered, keeping her voice down.

The voice of J’onn Jones was straight to the point. “Supergirl, report immediately to DEO headquarters. We have a situation.”

“On my way”


	9. Situation

Most of the senior team members were assembled around the operations table in the center of the DEO Situation Room when Supergirl marched in from the balcony entrance, with one unexpected addition, Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Kara glanced to each member of the assembly, including Alex to give tacit greeting, but kept her expression all business.

“What do we have?” She said folding her arms and addressing the Director personally.

J’onn turned to face the overhead monitors as Winn brought up surveillance footage material to the discussion. “What you are seeing, is footage captured earlier this morning near the Civic Center plaza,” J’onn began.

Winn zero’d in on a particular individual. Supergirl’s eyes widened.

“That looks like John Corben” She said with surprise. “But he died as Metallo when his synthetic kryptonite core exploded.”

Winn continued to pan over the person focusing in on his chest area.

J’onn continued. “Supergirl is correct. Facial recognition confirms the identity as John Corben. But as you can see, his chest area is unaltered.”

J’onn turned away from the monitors. “Winn.”

Picking up from J’onn, Winn dove into a more technical explanation. “We have confirmed with 100% certainty that the facial ID is John Corben. But since he was spotted at the site of the Civic Center, our embedded scanners were able to take close and accurate readings of the individuals in the area. We know for certain  _ this _ Corben does not possess a kryptonite chest core. We were also able to isolate residual temporal radiation emanating from him. He isn’t  _ our _ John Corben. He’s likely from an alternate earth.”

“An alternate earth? Which one?” Supergirl added. “What would he be doing here?”

J’onn took over the briefing. “As you all are aware, our John Corben was a skilled and experienced assassin prior to hooking up with Cadmus. We can only speculate that he is here to engage the press conference, possibly to assassinate the President herself; but that isn’t all.”

Winn interjected looking at his PAD and sending new readings to the Operations tabletop, “Right… according to the temporal radiation levels in the area, there is too much to account for only one person.” Winn looked up and glanced to each member of the group. “So there’s a good chance he isn’t working alone.”

Alex jumped in, “do we know of any particular partners Corben worked with in the past?”

J’onn shook his head. “According to our records, prior to working with Cadmus,  _ our _ Corben worked alone. But this isn’t even our Corben, so we really have no idea what to expect.

The President and her detail were informed right away in time to cancel the press conference that was planned for today. But she is unwilling to postpone it passed the day after tomorrow. So we and the FBI have that long to find Corben and whoever he is working with before the President stands in front of that podium. I have asked Detective Sawyer to act as our liaison with the local authorities as we work with the Secret Service to shore up security measures for the President’s impending address.”

“Has the President made any statement yet as to the nature of the press conference delay?” Supergirl asked.

J’onn shook his head. “We had only just managed to convince the President to forego her address shortly before bringing you in. Her office notified the local news outlets after that, but as of yet there isn’t any official explanation.”

“I could use a statement with a credible source I could cite. I was down at the Civic Center when you called and I was supposed to be covering this for CatCo.”

J’onn and most of the others looked toward Maggie. She gave a slight sigh before noticeably acquiescing, “Sure. Tell them the press conference was too last minute for the Department to accommodate under short notice. I’ll clear it with the Feds and get back to you.”

Kara nodded, “thanks.”

Winn quickly added more to keep the dialog focused on the mission. “I have the City’s entire surveillance grid configured to trigger immediately on facial recognition for Corben. If he’s out there we should get a line on him soon.”

Kara looked at her phone checking the time. “Well if that’s all until tomorrow, I need to get going.”

The Director shifted his attention to Supergirl, “CatCo?”

Kara dropped her hand lowering her phone, “No actually. I have.. a date.” She couldn’t help but glance to Alex, who was staring directly at her.

The Director caught the exchange but gave no outward indication. 

“Very well.” He shifted to address the whole team again. 

“The President does not want an unnecessary delay to her announcement. It is tentatively rescheduled for the day after tomorrow at 5pm. Please re-assemble here tomorrow at 2pm for initial planning.”

Supergirl nodded as did the rest. She turned to head to the balcony, when Alex broke from the group walking after her.

“Kara wait can we..” 

Kara turned to Alex and with sympathy in her voice said, “I’m sorry, I really have to go.”

Then Supergirl rocketed up from the balcony.


	10. Movie Night

Alex’s head was pounding as she dismounted her bike and pulled off her helmet. She already had a whirlwind of drama going on in her head and a threat against the President was really not anything she needed right now.

All she wanted was a couple of minutes with Kara, but she was ducking her calls and flying away with hardly so much as an acknowledgement.

She grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs to her apartment, more than ready for a low-key evening and an early bedtime. 

As she fumbled for her key she couldn’t help picturing Kara with that woman from the Gala. She shook her head at the thought. The only reason Kara was going out with her tonight was for spite. There was no way she was _actually_ _into her_. But then, what was that crack about _wearing the dress for her_ … She might need more than just one scotch to get herself to sleep. Otherwise she was likely to toss and turn all night wondering what was going on; whether Kara was home yet… And then there was Maggie, who by the time Kara blasted away off the balcony had already left the DEO without so much as a goodbye.

And all because of her bracelet. 

Well, not the bracelet per-se. Because she had forgotten about the significance of it. Not just to herself, but to Kara and also to Maggie. It was stupid really. She was so caught up in her new identity she had forgotten completely. It had become a regular piece of jewelry. But it was never that to Kara, and now Maggie...

Alex turned the key and opened the door, only to be met by the strong waft of fresh buttered popcorn that hit her.  _ Did Kara change her mind and meet her here _ ….?

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie called from the kitchen putting the finishing touches on two bowls of popcorn.

Surprise was an understatement. Maggie was the last person she expected here. Right now.

“Hi,” Alex returned, somewhat trepidatiously. “What’s going on?”

Maggie walked around the kitchen island with two scotches in hand. She was already dressed down for the night.

She smiled broadly handing Alex a glass and holding hers up to tap the glasses together.

“With everything about to go to hell in a hand-basket over the next couple days, I thought a movie night might be in order.” Maggie tapped her glass to Alex’s and took a drink. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll finish setting up.”

Alex took a drink of the scotch, which felt warm and comfortable, in an otherwise uncomfortable moment. Maggie smiled and turned to finish her tasks in the kitchen.

Alex eyed Maggie skeptically before she turned to walk to her bedroom to change. The room was still within earshot so she decided to continue the conversation as she changed.

“But you don’t like movie nights on the couch,” Alex decided to point out. She emerged from the room more comfortable in her pajamas and loose fitting t-shirt. “You’d rather go out wouldn’t you?”

Maggie carried the popcorn bowls to the coffee table, and returned for her scotch. Alex still had hers in hand.

Maggie grabbed the bottle from the island and topped off both glasses. “Not really no. But you do. And we normally go out. So I figured maybe we should stay in and do something you’d like to do for once.”

Alex smiled and tapped her glass to Maggie’s again, taking a drink. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Maggie leaned in and gave Alex a gentle kiss.

She broke away and moved to the couch. Alex followed behind and sat down next to her.

Maggie leaned forward grabbing the remote starting the movie, and handed Alex her bowl of popcorn, taking her own bowl and leaning back folding her legs underneath herself.

Alex settled her bowl into her lap and placed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

The movie was just getting through the initial commercial advertisements. “So what are we watching?” Alex asked with genuine interest.

Maggie picked up the box and handed it to Alex for her own examination.

“Red Dragon?” Alex asked. This is the prequel to _Silence of the Lambs_ isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Maggie stated. “I’ve never seen it have you?”

“No way..” Alex said, setting down the box and scooting closer to Maggie. “Kara hates these kinds of movies.”

The opening commercials were finally done ending with the main menu, and Maggie clicked to play the main movie.

“Really?” Maggie asked with feigned surprise. “Huh, that’s too bad. I mean, who doesn’t like a good suspense thriller. It can’t be all  _ Care Bears _ and  _ Munchkinland _ all the time right?” Maggie shoveled a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she kept her attention focused in the direction of the screen.

Alex smirked and took a sip from her scotch. Then she leaned in closer and returned her attention to the screen.

Maybe the evening wouldn’t be all that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like leaving off with Chapter 9, and I was close to finishing Chapter 10, so I'm probably sending it out earlier than expected. Sorry it was a little piecemeal over yesterday and today.  
> Next up is "The Date" 😉 Stay tuned.


	11. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara prepares for her date with Sara Lance

Kara finished emailing the press update to the President’s Press Conference to James after receiving the go-ahead from Maggie. She copied Miss Grant for good measure, and then closed her laptop to go prepare for her evening.

Walking up to her standing dress rack, she started thumbing through them looking for something to wear. She pulled out several holding them up to her neck while looking in the mirror trying to decide what mood she was in or what might be appropriate for where she might be going.

Sara had mentioned a new bar in the city, and possibly dinner afterwards. So, her initial thoughts were not to go casual. She put her current selection back onto the rack and kept sifting through until she landed on a shoulder-less black dress that stopped her.

She pulled it out realizing she hadn’t looked at this one in a long time; maybe over a year.

Looking it up and down she knew exactly why. This was the dress she had worn to the night club while under the influence of Red-K. She remembered how she felt at the time, strutting into the club with everyone leering after her. But her only focus had been James. She wanted him to notice her. To see her and desire her like she had wanted him that night. But he hadn’t responded the way she expected. She wasn’t herself. She had startled and confused him, and made him recoil instead. But that was the Red-K not the dress.

Kara held the dress up to her neck looking into the mirror and then pulled her hair up with her free hand trying decide which direction to go.

But what was the point? What was she trying to accomplish anyway?

The woman seemed nice, and she was certainly attractive. No… she wasn’t just attractive, she was gorgeous. 

That made Kara break her concentration from the mirror. She sat down on the couch with the dress across her lap trying to make sense of what she was doing.

She could always text the woman and cancel. Work was a perfectly legitimate excuse; and it wasn’t like this was going anywhere. The woman had even mentioned she was only in town for a couple of days anyway.

But she did ask her out, and she was very polite.

And Kara did accept. It would be rude to cancel now.

She picked up her phone scrolling to the messaging threads. Alex was predictably right at the top. But there was nothing new. Not since the inquiry about lunch.

She started a new thread typing in Sara Lance’s number.

[Hi this is Kara, I’m just checking in to make sure we’re still on for tonight.  _ Last Rites _ at 6pm right?]

The response came just a few moments later.

[  _ Hi Kara, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day. I’m trying to imagine what you are wearing right now  _ ;-) ]

Kara blushed and laughed.  _ Who was this woman… _

[I’m still trying to decide actually. But that’s sweet]

[ _ Well take your time. I know you’ll be worth the wait. _ ]

Kara decided to try and keep the thread platonic.

[I’ll see you at the bar ok? I need to finish up a few things from work.] (It didn’t seem a good idea to have any perfect stranger come to get her at home.)

[ _ I can’t wait. See you soon - Sara _ ]

Kara bit her lip looking up from her phone. She stood up and held the black dress back up in front of her again smiling to herself in the mirror.

A date it was then.


	12. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives at Last Rites for her date with Sara Lance

At exactly 6pm, Kara opened the door to the _Last Rites_ and stepped inside. She noticed right away the bar seemed new and different. The coloring was a mixture of dark greys, and blacks. The lighting was low, with stone facade walls and flickering sconces affecting the mood of the room.

The ceiling was draped with a mixture of ivy interwoven with ripped parachutes and netting, and the tables had airplane propellers embedded into the supports. The bar area was set inside what looked to be a carved out airplane fuselage, and the lighting was focused on the endless selections of exotic rums from all over the world, reflecting from the mirrored backing. In front of the bar were some standing tables built into support beams, and running the length of the room were small booths and tables, each with rich dark wood surfaces that complimented the theme of the room. At the end of the hall she could see a large skull built into the stone wall, with a low-sitting table surrounded by couches. It seemed an immersion of being lost in the jungle within a long forgotten airplane crash, and a heavily goth influence mixed in. Those in the Tiki circles describe the atmosphere as Tiki Noir.

Most of the tables were occupied already and the bar area was standing room only. But standing out among all of the young and vibrant patrons was a stunning blond in a bright red form fitting dress.

Sara Lance had 2 drinks in hand as she walked to Kara, handing her one. Both drinks were of carved out pineapple shells, garnished with small colorful flowers and paper straws protruding from the top.

Kara took the offered drink with a bright smile. That gave Sara a free hand that she placed on Kara’s hip, leaning in for a half hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

“Miss Danvers,” Sara greeted her warmly, “You certainly never disappoint do you. Before the night is over I suspect I am going to have to fight off more than a few other suitors.”

Kara was blushing already, and laughed, but before she could respond, Sara leaned in a little closer whispering, “And don’t look now but here are the first 2 contestants. 

Two well dressed men approached the women and raised their glasses in greeting.

“Hello ladies. The bar is pretty crowded tonight. But we have a table over here in the front if you’d like to join us.”

Sara smiled cordially making eye contact with both men. She slid her arm around Kara’s waist stepping in closely. “I’m sorry gentlemen, I think you have the wrong idea here.” And before Kara could say a word, Sara leaned in placing her free hand on Kara’s face kissing Kara full on her mouth. Kara was stunned and flinched slightly, but the kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Sara’s lips were soft and practiced, as she expertly manipulated Kara’s mouth in synchronization with her own. When she broke and turned to the men, both were agape, open mouthed and speechless.

Kara was also speechless, pushing the rim of her glasses against the bridge of her nose while licking her lips.

Before anyone could say a word, the bar’s host interjected addressing Sara directly.

“Miss Lance?” I see your companion has arrived. May I show you to your table in the back?”

Sara smirked at the gentlemen suitors while answering, “You may indeed. This is Kara Danvers, my date for this evening.”

“Please follow me this way,” the host instructed, grabbing a couple of drink menus and leading them to the back.

To the left of the Skull sitting area at the back of the room was a partially secluded private alcove, just big enough for 4-6 people. It had a “reserved” sign in gothic script sitting neatly in the middle of the table.

Kara was still a little flustered as she settled in taking her seat opposite Sara.

The host handed both ladies their menus, “I see you already have drinks, but can I get something started for you right away? We’re pretty busy tonight and drink orders might take awhile.”

Kara started looking over the menu trying to get a handle on what kind of place this was. Sara leaned forward to help clue her in.

“This is a newer Tiki-Style bar. The drinks are wonderful. You can’t go wrong with anything, because they’re all made with fresh citrus, and the finest rums in the world. But if you feel like having some fun, we can order a party bowl to share.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, being relieved at not having to pick something herself. “That sounds like fun.”

Sara turned to their host, “We’ll have The Halfway Tree for 2.”

He nodded and exited to place the order.

Sara raised her pineapple cocktail to toast and Kara returned in kind bringing the drinks together.

As Kara took a sip from her straw, tasting the sweet fruity beverage, Sara started off the nights conversation.

“I’m sorry we got started off so aggressively there Kara. I hadn’t planned on trying anything like that until much later in the evening.” Sara grinned teasingly.

Kara laughed a little as she was taking another drink of the wonderful Tiki concoction.

“You did catch me off guard there. I don’t think I was quite ready for that yet,” Kara tried to play off.

Sara chuckled, taking a drink herself. “I could say that I put those men up to it just to give me the opening, but that was too clever even for me, and the truth is I think it helped insure we’d be left alone for the time being.” Sara winked trying to lighten the mood around the incident.

Kara laughed again. She decided to try and figure out why they were having this date at all. “So, I’m curious; why did you ask me out tonight? I’m just a little surprised because that’s never happened to me before.”

Sara raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You’ve never been asked out on a date before?”

Kara gave a half nervous laugh at the question, “ Well no, I've been on dates before. I’ve just never been asked out by a…”

“A woman?” Sara asked grinning, and obviously pleased with the direction the conversation was taking. “I find that very hard to believe Miss Danvers, particularly with how stunning you were at the fundraiser.”

Kara blushed at the remark, “Well, I don’t think that I…”

“Oh come now,” Sara continued playfully. “You can’t sit there and suggest to me that you weren’t trying to attract attention last night. You certainly got mine, and if I had to guess, you probably had a number of cards and tokens on your desk this morning am I right?”

Kara couldn’t help the embarrassment on her face. “Yes actually, my desk was quite a mess this morning. But honestly, last night was a little out of character for me. I don’t normally dress that way.”

Sara’s amusement was still prevalent. “Well, I can tell you with certainty that you are just as intoxicating right now as you were last night. Those men didn’t walk up to anyone until you walked in the door.”

Kara was afraid she was going to die of embarrassment. She took a long drink out of her beverage to try and hide the blushing that was consuming her.

“Tell me something Kara,” Sara asked taking another sip from her drink, “Did all your efforts work the magic you had intended?”

Kara feigned ignorance. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

Sara smirked playfully. “That woman you were in a serious conversation with when I walked up; Alex was it? Did you get her attention?”

Kara was shocked, she didn’t know whether or not to deny it.

“Don’t bother trying to deny it,” Sara teased. I’m pretty observant. I saw the way she was leering after you.”

“She was?” Kara asked earnestly, forgetting that she was admitting to the allegation indirectly.

Sara took another sip getting close to the bottom of her drink. “She came all the way across the room to break up that argument you were having with that other woman. And she chose to talk with you. She seemed to be giving you a pretty hard time from my vantage point.”

Kara had a look of disappointment as she recalled the altercation. “She had pretty good reason. I let Maggie get under my skin and almost got myself into trouble.”

Sara sipped on her drink eyeing her companion with concern. “Seems like a complicated situation. Jealous ex?”

“Oh no,” Kara responded, realizing there might be a way of deflecting this topic. “Alex, is my sister and Maggie is her fiance.”

“Your sister?” Sara inquired skeptically.

“Well,” Kara added; “My foster sister actually. I went to live with Alex and her family when I was 12.”

Sara maintained a sympathetic expression. “That sounds tragic. If you don’t mind my asking, what happened to your parents?”

“They died together, along with most of the rest of my family, when I was very young. I have a cousin who is older, but he couldn’t care for me at the time. He placed me in foster care with Alex and her family. They were close.”

Kara still found recounting this story an awkward topic that she could never manage to sound like anything other than abandonment.

“So Alex is your foster sister,” Sara clarified.

“Oh she’s much more than that,” Kara couldn’t help herself adding. “Alex is.. well I’m not sure exactly how to describe her. Best friend doesn’t even cover it.”

Sara finished the last of her drink as she absorbed Kara’s comments. “She sounds like she means everything to you.”

Kara took the last of her drink as well, nodding in affirmation. “She does. Alex has always looked after me and protected me.”

A waiter arrived at that moment with an ornate Polynesian bowl garnished with pineapple and more brightly colored flowers. He sprinkled some kind of spice into the concoction and ignited it, resulting in a conflagration that sparked and erupted lighting up their private alcove.

Kara laughed and clapped with Sara at the show. The flames subsided quickly and they both leaned down to sip together from the 2 straws protruding from the bowl. Kara unwittingly looked into Sara’s blue eyes as their faces were close together. Her breath hitched slightly as Sara was already focused into Kara’s face, a sultry smile formed with her lips tightly closed around the tip of the straw.

“That is really good,” Kara said sitting up and wiping her lips.

“You really can’t go wrong with Tiki,” Sara said smirking. “It’s a great night out whatever the occasion.”

Kara cleared her throat trying to center herself. “So, what about you? Do you have anyone special?”

Sara grinned at the question. “I’m between relationships at the moment. I was involved with a man I was infatuated with as a teenager. That was a complicated relationship because he was involved with my sister at the time.”

“You date men too?” Kara blurted out instantly regretting it.

“Why is that surprising?” Sara asked pleasantly. “Men have their charms. And believe me, some are very charming. Oliver is very much one of the best of them.”

“What happened?” Kara asked sincerely.

“Initially, we stole away on a trip together while he was still together with my sister. That didn’t end well at the time but it was a long time ago when we were still very young. We didn’t have any contact for several years. And in that time I met a woman who I had a very intense relationship with. We aren’t together anymore, but I still have a lot of feelings for her. I reconnected with Oliver a short time ago, but after a fiery start, we realized we weren’t meant for each other.”

“Were you able to work things out with your sister?” Kara asked.

“Yes I’m pleased to say. We are very close. It turns out that time can heal most wounds, even betrayal.”

Kara found Sara’s candor to be refreshing. Even with personal experiences mired in heartache and controversy, she didn’t seem afraid to confide in a stranger.

“Let me ask you something Kara; why did you accept my invitation for tonight?”

Kara had just finished leaning forward and drawing in a fresh mouthful of the tropical elixir.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Kara tried innocently, as if turning her down was never an option.

“Well you said it yourself,” Sara responded bemused. “Being asked out by a woman is apparently out of the ordinary for you, and you had all day to find a reason to cancel on me. I’m sure the thought crossed your mind more than once,” Sara added.

Kara grinned, unsure exactly how to answer. “I was surprised for sure. Alex is normally the one that gets asked out in front of me. Actually I think that’s the first time it’s ever not happened that way,” she added with a eye-roll.

“I could tell,” Sara answered bemused. “I got the sense that Alex was more surprised than you. But still, there was some hesitation there..”

Kara thought on the question for a moment. “At the time, to be honest I was annoyed with Alex. She just assumed that I wouldn’t be interested and that irritated me. So I think I said yes to show her up. But today I decided I really wanted to go. I haven’t had many dates recently, particularly any that went very well. And well, you were very nice and I just..”

Sara smirked seductively, “Were curious?” Sara returned trying to give Kara some cover.

Kara laughed nervously. “Well, the truth is I haven’t really dated that much at all. Anyone really. I had some dates in high school and college. Earlier last year I tried the Tinder thing. But the boy that met me spent the whole time on his phone and then he ditched me.”

Sara cocked her brow in indignation. “Yeah, it happened... Kara continued, “I also overheard him talking on his phone as he walked away from the table. He told someone he needed to escape.”

Sara leaned down to sip from her straw and caught sight of Kara’s bracelet. She reached across and took a gentle hold of Kara’s hand rotating her wrist.

“That is beautiful Kara, where did you get it?”

Kara beamed at the remark. She didn’t pull back her wrist and instead leaned forward running her right index finger along the bracelets smooth surface.

“Thank you,” Kara answered. “I got it when I first came to ear---when I first went to live with Alex and her family. It represents the bond that I share with Alex.”

Sara smiled at the remark but didn’t divert her attention.

“As my sister,” Kara added awkwardly.

Sara continued studying the bracelet, betraying no indication of Kara’s slip of the tongue.

Her eyes squinted in an expression of curiosity as she turned Kara’s hand back and forth shifting the angle of her bracelet.

“How interesting,” Sara remarked. “It seems to practically transform as the light catches it from different angles.”

Kara was still smiling as Sara looked back up into her face, still holding onto her hand.

“I forget sometimes that it does that,” Kara answered softly trying to downplay it somewhat.

Sara’s eyes lingered with Kara’s for a few moments as she smiled and gently stroked the side of Kara’s hand with her thumb.

“Well, I don’t know about you Kara, but I’m starving. What do you say we go get a bite to eat?”

Kara’s eyes brightened at the suggestion. “That’s a great idea!”

Sara raised her finger catching the attention of the host who acknowledged her with a nod and walked over to the bar area. 

They both leaned forward to finish the drink. Kara giggled as they both stood to leave. “It’s funny but I don’t normally feel the effects of alcohol. These drinks seem to have more kick than I’m used to.”

Sara laughed. “Any given Tiki drink has three to six ounces of exotic rums. Even the most iron constitution eventually succumbs to these. You could say they might be Kryptonite to Superman himself,” Sara added with a wink.

Kara laughed nervously at the remark throwing her purse strap over her shoulder.

Sara gestured for Kara to lead the way to the door. As they approached the exit, the bar’s host opened the door where a town car was waiting out front with the rear door open. The driver extended his arm welcoming the women to enter. Kara turned slightly uncertain, but Sara placed her hand to the small of her back urging her to enter the car.

The driver closed the door and made his way around to the front. Kara looked around at the luxurious interior as Sara slid in next to her. Sara leaned forward and addressed the driver, “Steakhouse 55 please.”

He nodded and started the car preparing to pull away.

Kara was still a bit overwhelmed as Sara caught her attention handing her a fresh glass of champagne.

Kara looked at Sara a little accusingly with her own smirk. “I thought dinner wasn’t necessarily a for-sure thing.”

“Well, _you_ might not have been sure, but I like to plan ahead,” Sara returned raising her glass.

“Shall we proceed to the next course then?”

Kara smiled broadly nodding. They clinked their glasses together and took sips as the car pulled out and headed toward the next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Last Rites" is an excellent Tiki Bar in San Francisco. I tried to do it justice in describing it, but I encourage everyone to go visit it if in town. But even if you're not in the Bay Area of California, I am sure you have something close. Tiki is fantastic :-)


	13. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara accompanies Sara Lance to dinner. She's never experienced anything like it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take the reader on a date with Kara. I imagine Sara Lance as very experienced and refined. She may not be that much older than Kara or Alex, but she's experienced a lot in her life with her struggles on Lian Yu, her trials with the League of Assassins, and death and resurrection into the Legends. I'm not adhering to a strict timeline check with Sara, because after she hooks up with Legends, time seems to be relative anyway. So why not take advantage of that circumstance.  
> My hope is the reader will experience the date with Kara.

Kara stepped into the main dining room of Steakhouse-55 and was in awe. She’d never eaten at a place like this. The room had a softly lit ambiance from craftsman style overhead fixtures, projecting a warm glow downward. Rich wood grain paneling lined the walls and framed the ceiling. Pictures from the Golden Age of Cinema lined the walls, and Kara found herself attempting to identify each of the stars and movies associated.

Sara checked in with the maitre d' who grabbed menus and escorted the women to a private table in the back of the room. The man held Kara’s chair for her as she sat and then moved to Sara’s position to perform the same.

Kara could barely contain her glee. She hesitated to disturb the napkin in front of her because she was pretty sure the folding of it qualified as a genuine sculpture.

Kara started looking over her menu and was immediately overwhelmed. She hardly knew where to begin because the entrees were completely separate from the starters and side dishes. Sara observed her amusingly realizing that Kara seemed to be having a hard time perusing the selections. She leaned close to offer some help.

“You strike me as a person who likes food and has a healthy appetite am I right?” Sara asked with a cautiously optimistic expression on her face. Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Yes absolutely! If eating were a hobby, I think it would be one of mine.”

“No aversions to meat or allergies?” Sara double checked.

Kara shook her head vigorously. “No nothing. I pretty much eat everything.”

Sara smiled broadly. “Do you trust me?”

Kara laughed. “Certainly, please tell me what to do. I really don’t know the difference between any of these steak options,” Kara said turning back to the menu looking with fascination at the choices in front of her.

The waitress arrived at the table greeting them warmly. Sara put the menu down and took the lead.

“We’re going to start with a dozen oysters in the half shell, and then the wedge salad.” Sara turned to face Kara as she continued.

“Then for the main course we’re going to share the Dry-aged Piedmontese Cowboy Rib Chop for Two, complemented with the scalloped Parmesan potatoes and steamed asparagus.”

Kara’s eyes were wide with excitement. That sounded fancy and amazing, and the best part was that since it was shared between them, she wouldn’t have to steal more portions from Sara’s plate like she always did with Alex.

The waitress nodded writing down the selections. “Can I bring you Ladies anything to drink?”

Sara turned to Kara again. “Red or White Kara?”

“Oh, I love wine. Alex and I drink wine all the time when she’s over. But we’re having steak right? So…. red?” Kara answered more as if trying to pass a test question.

Sara was really enjoying Kara’s reactions to the whole experience.

She turned to the waitress, “Please bring us a bottle of the 2008 Scarecrow from Napa if you have it.” The waitress smiled with wide eyes and turned to execute the order.

Kara was so excited. She couldn’t wait for the food to start arriving.

“So how does this work?” she asked. Do they bring it all at once? Or a little at a time? Or..?

Sara laughed a little, “It’ll all come in courses. Places like this do a little better job at spacing it out to give you time to enjoy each course. After all, we don’t want to rush things now do we,” Sara added taking a sip from her water. Kara didn’t laugh this time. Instead she raised her own glass to her lips and continued to lock her eyes with Sara.

A very friendly and formal looking man walked up to their table and greeted Sara by name. “How wonderful to see you again Miss Lance, I knew you had come to visit us when the wine order came to my attention.”

Sara stood and gave the man a hug and introduced Kara.

“Jeremy, thank you for stopping by our table, this is Kara Danvers.”

The man bowed his head in courtesy, “ It’s lovely to meet you Miss Danvers. It isn’t often we have the pleasure of Miss Lance’s company.”

Sara beamed, retaking her seat. “Kara, Jeremy is the Executive Manager for the Restaurant. He always takes very good care of me.”

The waitress returned pushing a small cart to the table, with an ornate crystal decanter. The Restaurant Sommelier followed carrying a single bottle of wine. Jeremy inspected the bottle and nodded to his assistant who presented it to the women for their inspection.

Kara leaned forward looking at the fairly plan white label.

“Oh look at that!” She said excitedly. “It has a cute little scarecrow face on the label. Alex would love that.” Kara leaned over to Sara as the team began what appeared to be a carefully practiced ritual of opening the wine and decanting it into the crystal bottle.”I might need to bring one of these home for Alex, she loves wine.”

Sara grinned, but decided to let Jeremy intervene.

“Well I’m afraid you’re out of luck here Miss Danvers. This is the only bottle we have and it’s not even on the reserved menu. There are only a few of my customers that are allowed to even ask for it,” he added with a smile.

“Oh!” Kara realized somewhat embarrassingly. She turned to Sara who gave her a reassuring wink.

“I think you’ll like it Kara. It goes incredibly well with our entree.”

After the Sommelier finished carefully transferring the wine from the bottle into the decanter, Jeremy took hold of a wine glass and poured a small tasting portion into it. Sara gestured for him to allow Kara to sample the wine.

Kara took the glass from his hand, but looked back and forth between Sara and Jeremy, unsure of what she should do. Sara gestured for Jeremy to assist Kara in her examination.

Jeremy took a spare wine glass and poured an equally small portion of the wine into it. He held it outward in demonstration for Kara.

“Maybe I can help a little Miss Danvers. It is customary to sample the wine first before distributing it further. This is a particularly exclusive red wine from the Napa Valley of California. It was bottled in 2008, so it really doesn’t need to breathe at all before it can be enjoyed. However,” he added with a grin, “some ritualistic pleasantries are still fun to observe.”

Jeremy brought his own glass up to his nose as he continued. “You want to just slightly tip the glass and allow the aroma of the wine to come to you naturally.” Kara looked up at him and raising her glass buried her nose into the vessel. Her nose enveloped the vapors all at once and she flinched blinking her eyes repeatedly.

Jeremy chuckled. “A little too deep. You only need to hover outside the glass because the shape of it is already concentrating the vapors and sending them in the right direction. If you rest the rim of the glass just above your lips that should put you in the right spot.”

Kara tried again and looked up smiling. She turned to Sara, “I’ve never done this before. It smells wonderful.”

Jeremy returned his nose to the glass commenting. “I’m sure you recognize the familiar scents associated with most red wines, but if you close your eyes, you can probably detect other characteristics.” Jeremy closed his eyes concentrating, “At first is a burst of ripe berries with a toasty oak fragrance, but I also sense some other flavors. How about you Miss Danvers?”

Kara tried again closing her eyes. This time she cleared her mind and allowed her elevated sense of smell to assist her. And after getting past the familiar scents Jeremy had already recited, her superior senses began to isolate more subtle aroma’s emanating from the glass.

“I think I can smell vanilla, and maybe some roasted pecans, oh! And chocolate, definitely a hint of chocolate!” Kara opened her eyes in wonderment. “That is really amazing!”

“Excellent Miss Danvers,” Jeremy declared in approval. We’ll make a wine connoisseur of you yet.”

He extended his glass outward tipping it slightly. “Notice how the color is a deep red. This is a 100% Cabernet Sauvignon grape. There are no impurities.”

Jeremy returned the glass upright and pointed to the residue of the wine running back toward the bottom of the glass. “These run lines are referred to as “legs”. These are thick and slow. If there were more of them and ran faster, that would indicate a sweeter and more highly concentrated alcohol content.”

Jeremy rotated his glass in a circular motion causing the liquid to swirl rapidly around the walls of the glass. He returned the glass to his nose briefly. “Swirling the wine accelerates its ability to become aerated and exposure to oxygen, which opens it up and softens the tannins.”

Kara turned inquisitively to Sara, who leaned in whispering “the dry bitter part of red wines.”

“Oh..,” Kara nodded.

Jeremy was holding his glass at the base while swirling, but Kara wasn’t sure she could maintain control with the same grip. So she took hold of the stem close to the base of the glass and carefully rotated her glass to try and emulate the swirling motion. After a few moments she started to get the hang of it.

Jeremy raised his glass to his lips and Kara joined him, taking in a sampling taste. The flavor was intense. She was already anticipating the tastes associated with the smells she had detected, but she really wasn’t prepared for the full bodied experience that exploded into her mouth. She was certain it was probably the best wine she had ever tasted.

“That is really good Jeremy,” Kara said beaming.

Jeremy emptied his sample smiling broadly. “I heartily agree Miss Danvers. You have excellent taste.”

As Jeremy began to pour full portions into each of the ladies glasses, he addressed Sara.

“Miss Lance, your dinner companion would seem to have the same appreciation for chocolate as you do. It isn’t on the menu, but if you like I can put in a chocolate souffle order for the both of you, but I would have to do it in advance so he has time to prepare it.”

Sara looked inquisitively at Kara for affirmation. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“That would be lovely Jeremy thank you.”

Jeremy finished pouring. “Well enjoy your evening ladies and please let me know if you need anything.”

Kara turned to Sara as they toasted their glasses together. “That was really interesting. Alex and I have always wanted to go wine tasting. I don’t know why we haven’t yet.”

“Well if you think that was good, just wait. We are just getting started,” Sara said.

The waitress arrived with a platter she placed between Sara and Kara. Resting on a bed of ice, with fresh lemon slices and small sauce ramekins were a dozen half-shell raw oysters.

The small smile of trepidation Kara was displaying did little to camouflage the panic she was trying to hide.

Sara laughed. “Don’t get squeamish on me now Kara. I take it you’ve never had oysters?”

Kara shook her head pursing her lips. “No…. they’ve never looked particularly… appealing?”

“Oh you have no idea what you have been missing,” Sara stated. She started to prepare one by squeezing a fresh lemon over it and adding a small dab of fresh garlic and cocktail sauce.

She raised it up and leaned close to Kara’s ear. “Oysters are an ancient aphrodisiac. Some would say better than sex itself.”

Kara laughed blushing.

“Now,” Sara continued. “Close your eyes, and open your mouth. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.”

Kara did as instructed. Sara leaned back into Kara’s ear again whispering. “Let the entire oyster come into your mouth resting on your tongue. Don’t chew like a piece of meat. Savor it. Feel it’s soft slick texture. It’ll have a tangy flavor at first from the lemon and the garlic, but as you take it in and caress it with your tongue, this subtle metallic essence will hit. You’ll only need one or two bites to swallow it.”

Kara nodded ready.

Sara tipped the oyster and watched it slip from the pearl shell into Kara’s mouth. Her lips closed and her jaw didn’t move as she took in the experience of it. Sara observed Kara’s mouth barely move as she swallowed a few moments later.

She opened her eyes and smiled broadly. “Oh my god,” Kara said barely above a whisper. “I had no idea.”

Sara grinned in triumph. She raised one to her own lips. Kara watched as Sara extended her tongue, sliding it between the oyster and it’s shell before dipping it upward sliding into her open mouth. Sara smiled with her eyes closed savoring the delicacy. After swallowing she opened her eyes staring into Kara’s face. “I don’t know about them being better than sex, but I do believe they do a good job of getting you thinking about it.”

Sara could barely keep pace before Kara nearly devoured the rest of them.

Kara took a sip of her water and caught Sara’s wanting gaze.

Sara sat back a little, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable Kara. Sometimes I can come on a little strong.”

Kara shook her head. “No not at all.” Kara dipped her head, the awkward feeling of embarrassment a little too much on the surface.

“I’m really having a very good time. I’m just nervous. I haven’t really been on a date like this before. Most of the time I’m either eating in with pizza and potstickers, or out at one of our neighborhood places. But it’s pretty much always with Alex, at least until recently.”

“Let me ask you something,” Sara said. “This bond of yours you referred to before; surely you must’ve realized this was going to come up at some point between you and Alex.”

Kara paused contemplating the question, searching herself sincerely for an honest answer. “I really never did. It never occurred to me that Alex would be anything other than my lifetime bondmate, no matter what would happen throughout our lives.”

“Do you think she feels the same way?”

“I think we were both caught off guard,” Kara answered honestly. “I think seeing our bracelet missing from Alex’s wrist shocked me. I didn’t know how to react because I never expected it to ever happen.”

Sara was listening intently with elbows on the table, her free hand tracing circles around the rim of her wine glass.

“It’s funny how you refer to it as _our_ bracelet versus _hers_ ,” Sara pointed out. “That distinction alone would seem to imply a deeper meaning than a symbolic token of sisterhood wouldn’t you think?”

Kara had a nervous expression as she thought about it. “Well, where I’m from, relationships aren’t quite as black and white as they are here. There’s a lot more, acceptance and tolerance.” Kara wasn’t sure how to frame what she was thinking.

“All I know is that everything that has ever mattered to me in the world has been Alex. I’m not sure what my life looks like without her in it.”

“Does it have to be that way?” Sara asked. “Do you have to give her up?”

Kara shook her head, chewing a new bite from her salad. “I’m not sure at the moment. All I’m really sure of is that my life will be a lot different from now on. It won’t be the same between Alex and I. I’ve never imagined it before.” Kara looked up at Sara. “I’m scared actually. I don’t know what happens after that.”

Sara contemplated Kara’s situation. “You mentioned earlier that Alex didn’t think you would be interested in going out with me tonight. Do you suppose her perspective might have changed since then?”

“I really don’t know what Alex thinks about this.” Kara decided to shift her perspective. “But at the beginning I had no idea what to think myself. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to come. But I’m really glad I did.”  


The main course arrived at their table.

The waitress placed it between them and the strong and savory aroma wafting up from the meat was heavenly. She then placed the scalloped Parmesan potatoes and steamed asparagus within reach and put a blank plate in front of both women.

The waitress was refilling their wine glasses as Kara’s senses went into overload.

The Dry-aged Piedmontese Cowboy Rib Chop was cut in rough chunks and laid out on a wooden butchers block. Sauteed forest mushrooms appeared folded in among the cuts, and on the side was a small mound of smoked kosher salt, and two large spheres of blue cheese infused butter. A small gravy boat was filled with rich dark aujou.

Kara leaned down and drew it deeply into her nose. “Wow,” she exclaimed.

“Go ahead,” Sara urged. “Take a bite of that piece right there.” Kara stabbed her fork into a small piece. She turned it marvelling at the dark red center surrounded by the crusted and darkly roasted spice rub, and then placed it eagerly into her mouth. Her eyes were wide as saucers. “Wow oh wow,” Kara exclaimed. “I just..”

“Wait,” Sara interjected. She had moved her chair closer and leaned into Kara stretching out her hands armed with a knife and fork. She cut a new bite-sized piece close to the bone. Kara watched as she added a tiny pinch of the dark salt flakes, and a dab of the blue cheese butter to the bite. She stabbed it with the fork and raised it to Kara’s mouth.

“Close your eyes,” Sara teased again, and Kara gave a short laugh as she eagerly complied.

Kara felt the new bite enter her mouth and hit her tongue with an explosion of flavor. The first bite was great, but this was so much better. She rolled the succulent piece with her tongue and chewed it slowly savoring every moment of it.

When she opened her eyes Sara was grinning from ear to ear.“ Kara swallowed and giggled taking a healthy quaf of her wine glass. “This is really amazing Sara,” Kara said honestly.

Sara started carving her own bite, carefully doctoring it up with the same accompaniments. “The pleasure is all mine Miss Danvers. You are very delightful company and I can’t imagine having spent my evening with anyone else.”

She was about to raise her fork when Kara reached over and took it from her, teasing as she feigned eating it herself. Sara laughed, but Kara twirled the delicacy in front of her, implying she was waiting for Sara to submit in some way before she could receive it. Sara closed her eyes and opened her mouth inviting Kara to feed her the morsel. Kara teased the bite in around Sara’s nose for a moment, and then placed it gently between her lips. Sara opened her eyes locking them with Kara as she chewed slowly, savoring not only the bite, but also the moment.

Kara found herself relaxing as they ate their way through the main course. Sara didn’t seem to tire of hearing about her career at Catco and growing up in Midvale. She didn’t even seem to mind how much Kara kept bringing up Alex.

Kara was in the middle of talking up her admiration for Cat Grant, and how lucky she was to have her for a mentor when the souffle arrived. The aroma of chocolate was so intense Kara could hardly contain herself. They both watched as the waitress plunged a fork into the center releasing a torrent of steam. She then carefully poured a generous amount of chocolate syrup into it.

Sara and Kara both stabbed into it at the same time but before each of them took a bite, they both looked at each other and the same thought rose to the surface. Sara smiled as she extended her fork toward Kara. Kara reached forward in kind and both of them held each other's gaze as they each received the chocolate decadence from the other.

As they both finished the last of the souffle Sara sat back admiring her dinner companion. Kara was savoring every morsel, making involuntary yummy sounds with every chew. She paused chuckling a little when she realized Sara was observing her chocolate bliss.

“I wish I could have this everyday,” Kara admitted.

“Well I don’t have souffle at my hotel Kara. But I don’t do a half bad old fashioned. And I’m just not ready to give you up for this evening. Would you accept an invitation back to my hotel for a nightcap?”

Kara didn’t even think twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steakhouse-55 is the renown restaurant at the Disneyland Hotel in Anaheim CA. All of the dishes are genuine.  
> And the wine as well.  
> I really do appreciate the commentators. Thank you all for indulging me in this endeavor.
> 
> Pictures  
> Oysters on the half shell - https://f001.backblazeb2.com/file/AO3-Pictures/Oysters.jpeg  
> The Dry-aged Piedmontese Cowboy Rib Chop for Two - https://f001.backblazeb2.com/file/AO3-Pictures/Piedmontese-Cowboy.jpeg  
> 2008 Scarcrow - https://f001.backblazeb2.com/file/AO3-Pictures/Scarecrow.jpeg  
> Jeremy - https://f001.backblazeb2.com/file/AO3-Pictures/Steakhouse55-Jeremy.jpeg  
> Chocolate Souffle from Palo's - Disney Cruise - https://f001.backblazeb2.com/file/AO3-Pictures/chocolate-souffle.jpg


	14. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara accepts Sara's invitation to the Hotel. Alex checks up on her.

Kara was staring at the skyline from the beautiful penthouse view. The entire room was surrounded by windows, giving an almost panoramic view of the city.

Sara turned from the bar after having mixed two perfect Old Fashioned's. As Kara was handed her drink, she could feel her phone vibrate from her purse.

She accepted the drink with a smile, but then pulled the phone from her purse. Her expression was soft and she smiled slightly.

Sara glanced over at the screen innocently. “Let me guess, Big Sis checking to make sure you’re ok?”

Kara grinned and nodded. “Yeah. She wants to know if I made it home ok.”

Sara took a sip from her glass. “What do you think she would say if she knew you were here, in my hotel room?”

Kara looked over to Sara and saw her smirking. She looked down blushing. “I should probably let her know I’m alright or she’ll worry.”

Sara gently placed her hand on the phone urging Kara to lower it from view.

“You know Kara, I think maybe it would be good for her to worry.”

Kara looked into Sara’s eyes and her breath hitched at the seductive look she was receiving.

“If you respond to her now, I’m sure you’ll put her totally at ease,” Sara teased.

“On the other hand,” Sara advanced a little closer, her face only inches from Kara’s, “If you don’t respond, her imagination might just run wild and get the best of her.”

Sara leaned in closer still. Kara could feel her breath against her lips.

Sara whispered, “She might not get any sleep at all tonight.”

Kara’s heart was racing. She looked deeply into Sara’s eyes that were locked with her own. Then Sara closed the rest of the distance between them. Kara closed her eyes as Sara’s lips met hers. This kiss was different from the one at the bar. Sara’s free hand had moved to the back of Kara’s neck, maintaining a comfortable pressure between their two faces. Kara responded to every movement Sara was directing as their mouths were in perfect sync. She was so lost in the moment she didn’t even realize Sara had gently found her tongue with her own, lightly caressing each other at just past the entrances of both mouths.

When the kiss broke Kara still had her eyes closed. Her heart was beating so fast she bit her bottom lip and tried to center herself before she succumbed to a panic attack.

Sara, gently took her glass from her hand and walked quietly behind her to set the glasses down on the hotel bar.

Kara was frozen. She still had her eyes closed when she felt a hand touch at the back of her neck. She swallowed trying to control her breathing. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Sara’s fingers grasp the zipper of her dress and gently pull it down the center of her back, stopping below her waistline.

Before her dress could slide completely off, she turned to face her companion, looking directly into her face.

Sara smiled gently and reached behind Kara, freeing her hair from the tie. Kara’s hair dropped to her shoulders. There was fear there, but also wonder.

Sara smiled reassuringly. “Don’t be afraid.”

Kara swallowed again completely unsure of what to do. Sara tilted her head kissing her full on the mouth again, drawing her hands up Kara’s back pulling her close against her own body. She slid both hands up to Kara’s shoulders and gently pushed the open neckline of Kara’s dress outward. Kara had moved her hands to Sara’s hips to steady herself, but lowered her arms to her sides as the dress fell and dropped to the floor. Sara increased the intensity of her kiss as she moved her hands behind Kara, unfastening her bra. She moved back just slightly so she could free the garment from Kara. Taking Kara’s hand she led her to the large king size bed beyond the parlor room and laid her down.

Kara closed her eyes as Sara began her journey at her neck, slowly traveling downward.

* * *

Alex stared at the screen of her phone. With every passing minute she doubted Kara was going to respond to her text. She scrolled to the DEO locator app and hesitated before pulling it up, but decided to anyway.

Kara’s locator was online and active. Her location showed the top floor of the Four Seasons Hotel and her heart rate was elevated.


	15. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day after Kara's date, and Alex is trying to talk with Kara. But with the Presidential address impending, and Corben still at large, Kara wants to put off any talk with Alex for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw - I have no inherent knowledge of Kara not liking Indian food. But I don't because I had to eat too much of it at a very far in the past job. So.... I took a little artistic license.

Kara’s phone buzzed as she was finishing an outline of questions for the President’s Press Conference.

[Kara I would really like to talk with you before the briefing today. Can we have lunch?]

Kara sighed. She wanted more than anything to see Alex. But there was too much to concentrate on today and she was sure that Alex just wanted to interrogate her about her date with Sara.

And she wasn’t ready for any part of that conversation.

[I’m sorry Alex, I already have plans. Maybe we can meet tomorrow?]

Alex didn’t respond, which probably meant that she wasn’t going to take _no_ for an answer.

Kara didn’t want a scene in the office, particularly with Miss Grant in town. Grabbing her purse she stood up and marched quickly to Winn’s cube.

“Hey, come on we’re going out to lunch,” she stated, clearly not giving Winn a choice in the matter.

“Ummm, okay.. I’m trying to get these software patches done before I need to get to the DEO. Can it wait about—“

“No, we need to go now, “ Kara insisted. “Just please get up and come with me.”

Winn set the batch job to notify him when complete and log and retry any failed nodes and then logged out of his computer. He grabbed his bag and stood up.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Kara and Winn sat down to their outside table. The hostess handed them their menus and took their drink orders before stepping away.

“Since when do we eat Indian food?” Winn asked, while eyeing the menu discerningly, trying to identify something he might like.

Kara scanned the list and picked out something relatively simple.

“Alex and I have never eaten here, so I doubt she’ll find us here. And I just don’t want to talk with her right now with all this stuff around the President going on.”

The waitress returned and took down Kara’s selection. Winn managed to find something that didn’t look too bad. He smiled at the waitress as she walked away to put their orders in.

Winn leaned a little closer to Kara and lowered his voice. “Isn’t that kinda defeating the whole purpose? I thought you were trying to get Alex’s attention?”

Kara took a drink from her water and answered honestly, “I am, but Alex just wants to interrogate me about my date last night. Plus she is still mad at me about my argument with Maggie. I think it’s probably just better that…”

“Hello Kara,” Alex stated walking up to their table.

Kara had shock in her face. “Alex?! How did you, I mean..”

“Really?” Alex held up her phone displaying the proprietary DEO tracking app. “You are both wearing trackers remember?”

Kara narrowed her eyes with annoyance. “Alex, you’re not supposed to use them like that.”

“Winn, would you please excuse yourself, I need to speak with Kara.”

Winn looked between the two nervously but stopped at Kara.

Kara put on as pleasant an expression as she could manage. “Alex, Winn and I are having lunch, if you’d like to join us I’m sure that--”

Alex was staring intently at her sister. “Winn, get up and and leave now,” the command-presence in her voice unwavering.

Kara, looked to Winn with her own sense of seriousness. “Winn don’t you dare--”

But Winn made his choice, pushing his chair back and standing up. “I’m sorry Kara, it really just comes down to the fact that she’s actually killed people, and well…. you don’t.” He smiled cordially to Alex and quickly left the scene. Alex wasted no time in taking his seat.

Alex pulled off her sunglasses and put them down on the table staring across at her sister. The two of them stared at each other for several seconds in awkward silence. Alex decided she’d better start.

“I don’t like what’s going on. Is there a reason you are ignoring my messages?”

“Alex I’ve only missed one lunch request. I think that hardly—“

“That is crap Kara, and you know it. You’re ducking my calls and jumping off the balcony without so much as a goodbye. You are avoiding me.”

Kara was careful on how to respond. “I’m not avoiding you. I was just busy last night and I needed to get home in time for my date.”

Alex crossed her arms on that subject. “Right. Your _date_ with _that woman_.”

Kara’s expression turned defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she said annoyingly.

Alex leaned forward a little trying to control the volume of her voice. “You’re really going to tell me you were interested in going out with that woman on a… romantic date?” Alex stated accusingly.

Kara glowered and felt her resolve rising. “As a matter of fact I was. Her name is Sara, and she was _very_ nice and if you hadn’t noticed, _really-really_ …. good looking.” Kara couldn’t quite find the right words at the moment.

Alex narrowed her eyes skeptically. “ _Really…_ I suppose you went miniature golfing or something? A movie?” Alex probed.

“No, not that it’s any of your business, but we went to a really neat Tiki Bar. And then she took me to dinner.” Kara’s annoyance was starting to rise to the surface.

But Alex didn’t let up. She was upset but she really didn’t know why. “Drinks and dinner? Was that all? I texted you close to midnight. Why didn’t you respond to me?”

Kara was now genuinely annoyed. “Do I have a curfew Alex? A bedtime? Am I required to check in with you at regular intervals?”

Alex backtracked slightly. “No of course not. But you were out late with a stranger and not responding to me. I only wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Kara maintained her annoyance. “I was on a date Alex. You knew that. If I were in any trouble I’m sure I could’ve handled myself. Besides, I don’t go barging in on your dates or check in on what you are doing late at night when you are with someone.”

Alex’s heart was racing, She found herself going crazy over the implication in front of her. “Well, did you…”

But now Kara was starting to get angry. “Did I what Alex? What is it that you want to know? Does it really matter that much to you? Has it ever mattered?”

“Why don’t you give me all the details on what you did last night?”

Alex’s ability for rational thought had left her several minutes ago. And she couldn’t help what came out of her mouth.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what I did last night. Maggie came over to my place and we watched a movie on the couch.”

Kara’s angry expression faded, and her narrowed eyes widened as she stared into Alex’s face.

“That’s right,” Alex continued. “She surprised me with jammies, and popcorn, and scotch, and we cuddled on the couch watching a _scary_ suspense thriller!”

Kara stared back speechless. She slowly sat back upright in her chair, her lips quivering as her eyes began swelling with tears.

And Alex had realized what she had just done.

“Kara wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean..”

But Kara didn’t let her. “You want to know what I did last night Alex?” Kara began, wiping the tears from her eyes with the side of her hand. She was fighting through the convulsions in her throat rising up trying to break her down.

“You want to know where I was and what I was doing when you texted me?”

“Kara wait please--”

“You want to hear how Sara _seduced_ me with wine, and oysters, and fancy food at a steak restaurant? How we shared everything we ate?” Kara’s eyes narrowed as she intensified her delivery. Alex’s eyes started to widen in panic as she suddenly realized she didn’t want to hear any of this.

Kara continued her onslaught, “How she fed it to me as she whispered in my ear? How she invited me to her hotel room and unzipped my dress and put her hands on my---”

“STOP!” Alex cried. “Please, just stop.” Alex looked down at her lap completely ashamed. Her mind was racing trying to find the words that would walk this back somehow and reset this conversation. Kara’s eyes were red from the tears.

Kara sat rigid and composed. “Well imagine for a moment what it’s been like for me for the last fifteen years or even for the last several months, practically observing that for myself every day.”

Alex had her head buried in her hands. Her whole reality was spinning and she couldn’t find a way to ground it. She couldn’t think of anything she could reach out and grab hold of.

Kara softened her tone trying to come down from the hurt she was reeling from.

“You might be the world to Maggie. She might even be the happiest she’s ever been with you. But _you_ have always been everything in the universe to me Alex. You are my guide, my conscience, my compass. You anchor me when I am faltering. This planet cannot replace my home that was lost. Only you did that. I wear this bracelet and never take it off because it represents the one thing that saved me; that keeps me going, and the person that I love.

The bracelet that you are not wearing even now.”

Alex looked up horrified. Surely she had remembered to put her bracelet back on before coming here. She grabbed at her wrist but it was missing. And she realized it was sitting in a box on her night stand as she could picture it there in her mind's eye. She had put it there when she changed clothes for the movie with Maggie, so it would be hidden from view.

Kara steadied herself, trying to keep her tone soft. “I am still trying to learn how to be human, and how to function inside your planets society. Believe it or not, Sara helped me with some of that last night.”

Kara quietly took a breath. “I have something for you.” She pulled out a small silver box and placed it in front of Alex. Alex’s heart skipped, completely unsure of what was inside. She looked into Kara’s face, but there was no indication of excitement or anticipation there, only sadness.

Alex picked up the box and opened it. Nestled inside a black velvet interior was a small tear-shaped red crystal. Etched inside the lid were Kryptonian symbols that Alex didn’t recognize.

She looked up at Kara for an explanation.

Kara explained, “When you are ready, hold the crystal in your left hand covered by your right, and speak the word _Haidhirughav_.

Then it will be done.”

Kara stood up and placed her napkin on the table along with enough cash to cover her lunch, and the one that Winn had been forced to abandon.

Before she could leave Alex stopped her,

“Kara wait.”

Kara turned. She was looking down at first, but slowly raised her eyes to meet Alex. It seemed all she could do to maintain her composure.

Alex was scared, but she had to know.

“What does it mean?”

Kara paused only a moment, maintaining her contact with Alex’s eyes.

“Divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one probably stings a little. But the story is not over.  
> I would like to thank http://www.kryptonian.info/ for the great characters I used to for the Kryptonian script.  
> I found the translator I used for the word created by of-sons-and-guns/eloquentdrivil  
> https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/trans  
> To the commenters I cannot thank you enough. It really is motivating to see the comments. So please continue to do so if you have time and thoughts. :-)


	16. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns home to try and deal with her conversation with Alex

Kara walked at least six blocks away from the restaurant before she pulled out her phone and called for an Uber.

She was shaking, and flying just didn’t seem plausible right now. She had at least two hours before needing to report to the DEO. So going home seemed to be the right decision.

The Uber arrived within a couple minutes of summoning it. She decided to sit in the back hoping the driver wouldn’t engage her in conversation. As the car made its way to her apartment she gazed at the restaurants and businesses passing by. She caught sight of Noonans as the car approached her building, and her stomach turned as she pictured herself and Alex eating sticky buns at their usual table.

She exited the car without any farewell at all to the driver, and made her way through the building entrance and on up to her apartment door.

Kara inserted her key into the lock and turned it, failing to notice the lack of resistance as it was already unlocked.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside her apartment, but stopped when she noticed someone standing up from her couch across the room.

Winn stood facing her. The concern across his face projected from across the room. Kara focused into him as her resolve gave out. Her arms slumped, and her purse and keys dropped to the floor as she released control of everything she was holding onto.

Winn walked quickly up to her pulling Kara into as protective an embrace as he could create.

Kara buried her head into his shoulder completely breaking down. For several minutes she sobbed uncontrollably as Winn just held her in place.

She could barely manage a whisper into Winn’s shoulder. “I’ve lost her Winn. It’s all over.”

Winn leaned back just enough to look into her face.

“What happened?”

Kara looked downward, her face contracted with grief. “I gave her the crystal and it’s done.”

She looked up. “What am I going to do?”

Winn took her hand and lead her to the couch sitting her down. Kara grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and clutched it tightly. She could smell Alex inside of it. Alex’s essence was overwhelming to her as she crushed her face into the fabric.

Winn sat down next to her. 

“Tell me,” he started. “What did she say?”

Kara wiped her eyes with the side of her hand, trying to regain enough composure to engage with Winn.

“She was mad at me. For not responding to her text last night.” Kara hitched trying to work through her grief. “I  _ should _ have responded. She wouldn’t have been so mad.”

Winn shook his head slightly. “Kara, what did she say?”

Kara tried to organize her thoughts but it was difficult. “She accused me of avoiding her. She was mad that I was out late on my date and didn’t respond when she tried to check on me.”

Kara paused trying to recall the order of the conversation. “She interrogated me about my date and whether or not I….did things.” Winn cocked his head slightly trying to absorb what Kara was recounting.

“It was awful Winn,” Kara said sobbing. “She told me she watched movies on the couch with Maggie.” 

Kara's voice intensified and her eyes glowered angrily, “And I  _ know _ Maggie  _ hates _ watching shows on the couch. She  _ always _ makes Alex go out,” she finished pointedly.

“Wait a second,” Winn interjected. “Back up. When did Alex tell you about watching movies with Maggie?”

Kara blinked a few times trying to order her thoughts. “She was interrogating me about my date. How late I was out and what I was doing.”

“Ok, go on,” Winn encouraged.

Kara looked up trying to explain. “She didn’t believe I was interested in going out on a date with Sara. That it was all fake or something. She kept making comments implying it was nothing. Like we only went to a movie or played games or something.”

Winn felt like he was starting to get somewhere.

“Ok, so she didn’t believe it was a real date and was  _ calling you out _ so to speak.”

“Yes exactly,” Kara answered. “But it was more than that. She was really mad that I didn’t answer her texts later in the evening. She all but asked me if I…”

Winn smiled, “Ok I get it. Did you tell her?”

“No I didn’t tell her!” she returned indignantly. “I didn’t even see why she should care at all! I told her to _ tell me _ what  _ she _ was doing all night.”

“And  _ that’s _ when she threw the movie evening with Maggie at you,” Winn answered.

“Yes,” Kara said. “She did it to hurt me Winn, She knew it. She knew that was our thing that we did together.”

“Of course she does,” Winn answered softly. Except now the expression of concern was replaced with a wide smile across his face.

Kara looked confused. She didn’t understand why he seemed pleased.

“What?” Kara asked.

Winn leaned forward. “You did it Kara. Don’t you see?” Winn asked. “You pushed her out of the “ _ sister _ ” zone.”

Kara looked down confusion still spread across her face.

“Kara, look at me,” Winn encouraged. “Alex couldn’t stand the thought of you out on a date with that woman.”

“Sara,” Kara corrected.

“Whatever,” Winn continued. “My point is it shook her. She had never seen you in that light before and she couldn’t stand it.”

Kara looked up trying to understand what Winn was telling her.

“Kara; Alex clearly went into the conversation worked up about your date last night. She’d probably been stewing on it all night.”

Kara contemplated what Winn was suggesting. “I pushed back Winn.”

“How so,” Winn asked.

Kara started to center herself with Winn’s revelations. “When she threw the movie night with Maggie at me I got really upset.”

“I can imagine,” Winn allowed. “That was hitting below the belt if you ask me.”

“No, I hit back hard,” Kara said. “I told her if she wanted to know what I did on my date then I would.”

Winn swallowed and nodded. “Ok. So what exactly…”

“I kinda let her have it,” Kara admitted. “I couldn’t help it. I told her Sara  _ came on _ to me all night, and seduced me with tiki drinks and fancy dinner.”

Winn shrugged, “So you love food, everyone knows that.”

Kara cocked her mouth, “No it was more than that. Sara teased me and spoon fed me while whispering in my ear.” 

Winn allowed a small laugh to escape at the awkwardness of Kara’s story. “Wow, okay, so she had a little fun with you, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kara looked up nervously, “Winn, I told her Sara invited me back to her hotel and…”

“Okay,” Winn interjected. “I get the picture.” Kara swallowed looking downward. 

“Alex interrupted me too,” Kara said. “Do you think maybe she was  _ actually _ upset I was with someone?” Kara asked.

“Yep,” Winn answered. “I think you opened her eyes. I think for the first time she realized who you are to her.”

Kara’s eyes started to regain some sparkle. Winn could see some hope emerging from beneath the tears. “What do I do now?” Kara asked earnestly. “Winn I gave her the crystal. I told her what it meant.”

“Forget about the crystal,” Winn assured her. “She’s not going to touch that thing with a ten foot pole.”

“Do you really think so?” Kara asked, trying to read into what Winn was suggesting.

Winn shifted a little in his seat as he tried to muster the most confident expression he could manage.

“Kara, you have always been the most important thing in the world to Alex. She’s never denied that. But you guys have had this artificial barrier erected between the both of you your whole lives. And it’s stood for so long, it's grown its own roots and solidified itself. Both of you have stood in front of monsters for each other. It took Alex all this time just to discover the most intimate parts of herself.”

“Yes I know,” Kara acknowledged. “But when she figured that out it was because of someone else, not me.”

“The wall hid that part of you from her Kara,” Winn answered. “But you broke it down today.”

Kara blinked as she considered the possibility of Winn’s suppositions. Then she looked into his face with a smile starting to form.

Winn beamed back at her trying to instill his own confidence into Kara.

“Now put on your cape Supergirl. Then after you save the President, go get your girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just have to admit. All of the writers that say they live for comments; they are not kidding. I love them. I really do. Thank you everyone that takes the time. This story has been a great distraction from work and other life stresses. Thanks for following along and giving me something like this to spend time on. The last line in this chapter was for many of the original commenters at the beginning of the story.


	17. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President has moved up the timetable of her address leaving little time for our hero's to deploy. But there is tension in the air and J'onn Jones might need to incorporate some discipline of his own.

Alex stood at the operations table at the center of the DEO situation room. The tables surface monitor displayed a schematic of the Civil Center Plaza. She held her PADD adjusting strategic placements as she tried to anticipate and cover every conceivable threat point on the map.

Turning her wrist the time showed 1:56pm; 4 minutes until the mission briefing. She glanced back toward the open balcony anticipating Kara’s arrival any second. Before she could shift her attention back to the monitor she caught movement that compelled her to walk back toward the open veranda. But she realized it must have been a bird or something else.

As she continued to stare out the open doorway, her attention was broken by a familiar voice.

“Good afternoon Agent Danvers,” Maggie said walking up close. Alex smiled warmly in greeting, but Maggie could tell something was wrong.

She had a quizzical look as she studied her fiance. “Is everything alright?” Maggie asked sincerely.

“Yes” Alex answered. Then she shook her head. “No. I tried to meet Kara for lunch, but it didn’t go very well.” Alex looked back toward the open balcony. “I’m actually not sure she’s coming.”

Maggie cocked her head in disbelief. “I doubt it could’ve been that bad. I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.”

Alex looked into Maggie’s face, her expression more of insecurity. Maggie was starting to pick up on it. Her eyes narrowed. “What’s going on…”

Supergirl arrived on the balcony but without her typical thunderous touchdown. She landed softly and straightened her skirt before striding into the DEO. Her face was her best expression of all-business. Alex and Maggie were off to the right about halfway to the Ops table, but she strode forward focusing on reaching the table up ahead. Both Alex and Maggie watched her as she made her way their direction. Maggie nodded in curt greeting and Kara nodded back.

Alex crossed her arms in front of her clasping the wrist of her left hand holding the PADD. She was trying to be sly as she pushed the sleeve of her left arm back slightly exposing her wrist.

Kara caught sight of the bracelet revealed from underneath, but she kept her pace and moved passed them on her way to the table.

But Maggie didn’t miss it either. Alex did little to mask the insecure look on her face, watching Kara stride by them without further acknowledgement. Alex’s attention followed Kara and Maggie could see the sadness in her eyes. Whatever happened was significant. But instead of confronting this now, she decided to move to the table where the briefing was about to get underway.

The senior staff assembled around the Ops table as J’onn Jones walked up. Supergirl looked to Winn, who was busy poking commands on his PADD preparing to bring up information on demand as the briefing progressed. J’onn was issuing instructions privately to him when Winn allowed himself to glance toward Kara. J’onn sidestepped and engaged with Vasquez for a few moments as Winn smiled gently to Kara and nodded in support.

Alex positioned herself across the table from Supergirl. She stared straight at her, trying to establish even a second of eye contact, but Kara shifted her attention from Winn to J’onn avoiding Alex’s gaze. She could feel Alex’s eyes. But she needed to maintain her composure and if she allowed herself to look into Alex’s eyes she just couldn’t be sure of how she’d react. Maggie stood silently next to Alex, observing the exchange. She crossed her arms trying to clear her head and focus on the task at hand.

J’onn turned to address the table.

“I’ve just received word that the President has decided to give her address this evening. So our timetable has moved up.”

Winn looked up from his PADD. “Yeah, so… the President has informed the local media outlets that she is going to give her address at 3pm from the steps of the Civic Center.”

Alex looked alarmed. “That’s less than one hour from now. If we’re going to get our assets into position we’ll need to deploy right away.”

“That is correct Agent Danvers,” J’onn added. “We don’t have much time to waste. Unfortunately there have been no sightings of Corben or any other specific threat indicators to the event. The President feels that short notice of her address will likely throw any adversaries off track.” J’onn turned to Maggie. “Detective Sawyer, is the NCPD prepared to deploy within the hour?”

Maggie crossed her arms and nodded confidently. “Members of the department are already assigned and are ready for contingencies. We’ll be there.”

J’onn turned to Supergirl who was looking downward, seemingly disengaged. “Everything alright Supergirl?” J’onn asked trying to insure her attention. Kara looked up suddenly, embarrassed for having been singled out.

“Yes sir,” she responded trying to regain her confidence.

Maggie’s eyes narrowed with annoyance. “Late night Supergirl?”

Kara shifted her attention to Maggie, who relished for a moment in her discomfort. “Maybe you should sit this one out,” Maggie added for a little ribbing.

Unfortunately it struck a nerve with Kara, and she felt her blood start to rise.

“I’m fine Detective,” Kara answered. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to have to shift your attention from all those parking tickets you’ll need to issue.”

Maggie allowed a small laugh to escape. “Oh don’t worry about me Supergirl, I’ll be with Alex near the podium, unless you plan to just stand there and catch all the bullets for us. In which case the rest of us can probably all call it a day and head to the bar.”

Alex watched as Winn looked down in embarrassment of the situation unfolding around the table, but it was J’onn’s look of contempt that forced her into action. Before he could intervene Alex interjected shifting her commanding expression back and forth between Kara and Maggie.

“I won’t be anywhere near the podium. I’ll be with team bravo across the plaza within the expo building.” Alex turned to Kara, “Detective Sawyer will be positioned here,” her index finger stabbing at a location adjacent to the podium, “so she can coordinate with Secret Service and Uniformed NCPD Officers holding positions here, here and here.”

She then turned to Maggie, “Supergirl, will be in position above the plaza, where she can observe from above, and respond in a moments notice to any threat.”

“That sounds fine to me,” Kara stated nodding her head with her arms crossed. Maggie also nodded in affirmation.

J’onn stared across the table seemingly oblivious to the behavior he had just witnessed. “You all have your assignments. I cannot stress enough how imperative it is that we prevent a tragedy with the President.” Alex nodded. She took over to dismiss the briefing. “All teams, let’s get moving,” she commanded.

As the group started to break from the table, J’onn had one more issue to address.

“Detective Sawyer. Supergirl.” Both women stopped and turned giving the Director their attention. Alex had already taken a few steps away but stopped as well, nervously looking back toward her mentor.

J’onn glared at the two of them for a moment and started walking deliberately down the hall toward the training rooms.

“You’re both with me,” J’onn commanded.

Vasquez looked across to Alex and shook her head encouraging her to stay out of whatever was about to happen. Vasquez followed deliberately behind the three of them down the hall as Alex stood and watched.

* * *

J’onn stopped in front of the Kryptonite fighting chamber and keyed in the access pad opening the door. He stood to the side as Supergirl and Sawyer walked in ahead of him.

J’onn turned and addressed Vasquez, “Agent Danvers is not to enter this chamber for at least the next 5 minutes. Do I make myself clear?”

Vasquez nodded, “That might be a tall order Director, I might need some backup.” She turned standing in front of the doorway as it closed behind the Director.

J’onn entered the Kryptonite fighting chamber and turned to the control panel on the wall. As Kara and Maggie entered the room, J’onn keyed in the controls enabling the dampening field. The room’s lighting dimmed slightly replaced by a soft red glow.

Kara looked around the room with surprise. “What happened to the green?”

J’onn turned, his expression stern. “We’ve replaced the emitters. The room is no longer powered by green Kryptonite. It is now generating red solar radiation, which is far less harmful to you, but more effective as an equalizing agent. It’s now unnecessary for the room to utilize a dangerous controlled substance.”

Kara didn’t have time to marvel at the new tech, as J’onn turned to address them both.

“I don’t have time for the two of you to disrupt my Operations room with your juvenile bickering. We have an important situation that requires the full attention of both of you.”

J’onn crossed his arms and projected a strong commanding presence. “I don’t know what is going on between the two of you and frankly I don’t care. But before either of you leave this chamber, you will deal with it so we can get on to our business. Do I make myself clear?”

“Oh absolutely,” Maggie declared pulling her jacket off and unclipping her badge and gun from her waistband tossing them in a bundle against the wall.

Kara was already stepping up on the platform her hands clenching. She walked to the opposite side of the grid and turned just in time for Maggie’s right cross to connect hard with her jaw. She twisted losing her footing and fell flat to the floor, reeling from the sharp pain she was unaccustomed to.

Maggie stood over her gloating.

“Get up Supergirl, we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognize the ending line? ;-)


	18. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension has been building. Maggie and Kara finally have it out while Alex agonizes in waiting..

Maggie took a few steps back blading her stance as Kara glared at her from the floor. Even with her super strength abated by the dampening field, Kara was physically superior to Maggie.

Maggie knew she had needed to hit first and stoke Kara’s emotions if she was going to last very long at all during this bout, and she was determined to make the best of this opportunity to take the Kryptonian princess down a few notches.

Kara rose to her feet with scorn in her eyes. Maggie backed a few more paces preparing herself for Kara’s retaliation.

“You can’t intimidate me with your eyes or your thick skin this time,” Maggie taunted. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Kara’s lips curled into a growl as she lunged forward swinging her right arm with all her fury.

_Good_ Maggie thought to herself. _Stay angry_.

She shifted her back foot and leaned back slightly as Kara’s arm swung wildly passed her head.

Maggie caught Kara’s wrist and using Kara’s momentum pulled her forward as she slid her hand up into Kara’s palm. Maggie clamped down on Kara’s hand twisting her wrist back while rotating her hips forcing Kara back and off balance.

While Kara’s training and fighting technique was focused on brawling with opponents of similar combat skills, Maggie’s was meant for affecting arrests with quick takedowns and minimal effort.

Kara’s sloppy roundhouse played perfectly into Maggie’s technique. She cranked Kara’s wrist backward forcing her to expose her midsection. But instead of driving her all the way to the ground, Maggie held her in position as she drove her right knee into Kara’s diaphragm.

Maggie let go of Kara’s wrist as the blonde doubled over, and then brought her right fist down hard across the right side of Kara’s face again.

The wind knocked out of her, and blood filling the inside of her mouth Kara dropped to her hands and knees. But she refused to be laid out again.

Kara jumped up to her feet raising her hands in defensive posture. She’d already taken two solid shots from Maggie and she wasn’t about to let her have a third.

* * *

“ _Shit..._ ” Vasquez thought as she could see Alex walking her direction from down the hall. She checked her watch. Only a little over 2 minutes had passed since the door had closed. It was going to be challenging to hold her off for another 3 minutes.

As Alex approached, Vasquez moved determinedly in front of the doorway blocking her way.

“Out of my way Vasquez,” Alex commanded.

“I’m sorry sir but I have strict orders. You are not to enter the chamber.” Vasquez did her best to project resolve to her senior agent, all the while knowing that if Alex wanted to get passed her there wasn’t much she was going to be able to do to prevent it.

Alex stared her down. “We both know that I am going into that chamber Vasquez,” Alex stated with intimidation. “The only question is whether or not you want me to put you on your ass before I walk through.”

Vasquez swallowed but kept her stern connection with her superior. “Sir, I have no illusions of that outcome. But I have my orders. You’re going to have to force your way past me if you want into that room.”

Alex glared into her subordinate trying to will her into submission as Vasquez tried inwardly to count the seconds passing by….

* * *

The two combatants circled the platform facing each other squaring off.

“What did you say to her Kara?” Maggie accused. “Did you see her? She couldn’t concentrate. All she could do around that table was stare at you, trying to get you to acknowledge her. And you ignored her the entire time.”

Kara lunged forward jabbing with her right fist. Maggie parried with her left deflecting and returned a swing of her own.

Kara was ready this time and blocked it. Then Kara spun, swinging her leg in a full arc that connected solidly with Maggies left shoulder sending her stumbling several paces toward the edge of the platform.

Kara stood with her feet firmly planted as Maggie recovered from the kick.

“I gave her the _out_ you wanted Maggie.” Kara exclaimed. “It’s what you wanted right?!”

Maggie glared her direction. Her own emotions bubbling to the surface.

“You mean your _Kryptonian bond_ that neither of you thought to mention to me?”

Kara threw a straight punch that Maggie caught with both hands. She used her entire body to pivot Kara awkwardly back and to the side causing her to fall hard on her back. Before she could complete the maneuver, Kara swung her leg over Maggie’s head thrusting her to the side and away. Both of them stood quickly recovering their guard.

“Our bond was never a threat to you Maggie. Alex has never wanted me in the way she wanted you.”

Maggie matched Kara’s gate, circling slowly; carefully angling herself to provide the smallest target possible.

“Except it’s all out on the table now isn’t it Kara. You showed your intentions the other night with that dress.” Kara glared intently wanting desperately to silence Maggie’s insinuations.

Maggie jumped forward feigning a roundhouse as she brought her left hand under for a jab into Kara’s stomach. Kara anticipated the redirection and flexed her abdomen. Maggie expected to find Kara’s soft underbelly and instead her fist met a brick wall of muscle.

Kara returned her swing. This time it was controlled, and she timed it perfectly connecting with Maggie’s jaw sending her back several feet.

As Maggie rubbed the side of her face glowering back at Kara’s contact, she could see the rage in her opponents eyes.

“You’re the one that started this Maggie. Your jealousy and insecurity.” Kara advanced with determination setting her right arm for another punishing delivery.

Kara thrust her arm forward toward her mark, but Maggie dodged bringing her own shot in low to Kara’s rib cage. Kara retreated a few steps grimacing as her hand involuntarily covered the impact point.

“I told you before Maggie; I was willing to share her because she didn’t want me in the same way as you. But you think because _you’ve_ never been able to hold down a relationship, what Alex and I have is a threat to you.”

Kara raised her hands on guard again advancing toward Maggie.

“But unlike you, I’ve only _ever_ had one person that matters more to me than the whole world.

I’ve always put her first and if she were mine I would never cheat on her.”

Maggie threw a left jab that Kara deflected; then quickly followed with a right cross that connected solidly with Kara’s jaw. But before Kara could recover Maggie jabbed with her left again hitting home to Kara’s nose. The unmistakable crunch of Kara’s nose breaking was like music to Maggie’s ears. Kara stumbled back raising her hands to her face and blood started pouring down her chin.

“You think you can judge me Kara?!” Maggie yelled. Kara was still slumped over trying to get control of her broken nose and the tears flowing out of her eyes from the impact.

“I may _not_ have been a model person or partner throughout my life, but I learn from my mistakes and I love Alex. We are going to build a life together because we both understand each other and put each other above all others.”

Kara’s eyes were clearing and her hands clenched into fists again. Her eyes were locked to Maggie as she moved to re-engage.

“Yes let’s talk about all those things that you support that are important to Alex, like Valentine’s Day, anything other than dive bars, or the idea of raising kids!”

Maggie’s glare could have cut glass as she gasped, searching for the words to hit back.

Kara saw the nerve she had hit. “You think I don’t know about these things Maggie? I KNOW Alex. I know every square inch of her. I know her hopes and dreams _AND_ her fears. Not just what she likes to drink and what she looks like naked.”

Maggie yelled as she lunged forward swinging as hard as she could. The swing was wild and without technique, so Kara was able to raise her arm to block it. But the force was enough to cause her to stumble to the side. Maggie followed with a kick to Kara’s legs, taking them out from under her and causing her crashing to the floor. Maggie leaped down on top of her cocking her arm back to pummel Kara flat on her back.

* * *

Alex paced back and forth in front of Vasquez. With every passing moment she could only imagine the irreversible harm that was occurring between the two most important people in her life. She had to get in there and stop whatever was happening.

She stopped in front of Vasquez but instead of glowering at her she tried projecting her strongest expression of desperation.

“Vasquez… Susan. Please, I need to get in there.

Vasquez glanced slyly at her wristwatch double checking the elapsed time and stared straight back at Alex. She held her ground keeping her expression stern and resolute. She shook her head slowly denying the request.

* * *

Kara held her forearms in front of her face as Maggie unloaded an onslaught of pounding to them. She pulled her leg up for leverage and arched her back launching Maggie up and off of her.

“You’ve had years to make a move Kara. Why now!”

“Because I was afraid! And I didn’t know how!” Kara screamed.

Kara stepped forward raising her fist but before Maggie could realize it, Kara thrust her right foot straight into Maggie’s chest pushing her back and flat onto the platform. Maggie tried to recover quickly getting up but Kara was on top of her. She brought her fist crushing down across Maggie’s face, blood spilling onto the floor. Kara leaned down grabbing the front of Maggie’s combat shirt yanking her to her feet. She held her grip tightly tipping Maggie backward holding her off balance.

Maggie was still dazed from Kara’s last shot as she tried to regain her focus.

“I love Alex more than life itself Maggie. The difference between you and I is that not only would I sacrifice _my_ life for her, I would also sacrifice _yours_!” Kara coiled her right arm back ready to deliver a knockout blow when the room was interrupted with Alex’s entrance.

“KARA!” Alex screamed.

Kara turned and locked eyes with Alex, her rage suddenly gone with the look of horror Alex was projecting at her. Kara stepped back letting go of her opponent.

Maggie’s head was clearing. She wiped the blood from the side of her mouth looking downward toward her fiance. Alex was furious, glowering at both of them, her hands at her sides clenched into fists.

J’onn reached up to the control pad and disabled the dampening field. The room’s red glow was replaced with normal lighting as a clear indication that the match was over.

Kara and Maggie exchanged a final look between each other before they each turned to exit the platform. Maggie collected her affects watching as Kara strode past Alex and out the door without a word. Maggie clipped on her badge and sidearm and also made her way out without further comment.

Alex stood still, her hands clenched into fists and her body shaking. She closed her eyes and centered herself trying to control her breathing. Before she could turn to walk after either of the women J’onn grabbed hold of her arm stopping her.

She looked up at him with surprise.

His expression was stern, but there was an air of empathy in his eyes. “Before you go off and say something you might regret Alex; you should know that Kara took quite a beating for you in there.”

He dropped his hold but kept his attention to Alex’s face.

“And I think we both know that she didn’t have to do that.”

J’onn turned and left the room, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts. She would need to deal with this but it would have to wait.

There was still the mission to get to.


	19. The Presidential Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no time to reflect on the altercation between Kara and Maggie. The President is about to speak in public, and Corben is still out there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those still with me, my humble apologies for the delay. Just work stuff and business trips. I'm not sure about other writers but I find that I sometimes write ahead, when some scenes come ahead of others. This chapter was one I had been working on, but had never really gotten very far with when I caught up to it. So it took a little while to finish. I hope you enjoy

The assassin waited to hear 4 full cycles of the Secret Service agents callsign check in, and timed each of them. Satisfied with the consistency of the agents protocol, and only 10 minutes until the time of execution, he stepped out from his place of concealment and dispatched the agent with prejudice. This vantage was perfect for an unobstructed line to the speaking podium and with 800 yards of range, his M40 sniper rifle had more than enough power to carry to the target. He collected the agent’s radio and inserted the ear piece so he could monitor traffic, and began unpacking his equipment.

* * *

The Civic Center Plaza was already a whirlwind of activity before the black DEO vehicles arrived at the scene. Alex had already checked in with the command center and touched base with the field commanders of Secret Service, the FBI, and NCPD. As this was a Presidential detail, the Secret Service had operational authority and was in overall command of all the cross-agencies. That was just as well for Alex. It freed her up to be more flexible in her activities, and she could adjust her strategy accordingly.

Alex was double checking her gear out of the back of the weapons van with the members of team bravo. Secret Service had already pre-swept the area, but her team would deploy to the neighboring structures for continuous recon. In her experience, the real trouble was usually in position only at the last minute, and there was no way she wasn’t going to be ready for whatever was coming.

She checked the operational status of her Eotech scope, insuring the battery was fresh and ran her personally customized HK416 through a series of prechecks, qualifying each of its mechanical components before slapping a full 30 round mag into place. She threaded her arm through the strap shouldering it to her back and continued loading gear as she scanned the plaza taking in the players moving to their final positions around the quad.

She caught sight of Maggie in her black SWAT cargo pants and field jacket with POLICE broadly emblazoned across the back. She appeared to be in a conversation with the Secret Service Commander when she broke and started walking away. Alex looked forward of her position and could see Kara standing at the bottom of the plaza steps, fully decked out in her Super alter ego. Alex slid the last of her spare magazines into a pouch as she stepped away from the van to get a closer look at where Maggie was heading. She could see Kara turn in Maggie’s direction and adjust her stance as Maggie approached her. Alex felt a cold chill up her spine.

She started to step forward when she felt an arm slap in front of her chest blocking her way. The arm belonged to Agent Vasquez, who was also watching Maggie’s final approach to Supergirl.

“Sir, I think you should stay out this for now.” She turned to Alex. “Let them work it out.”

Alex couldn’t help her pained expression of concern. But she nodded, silently thanking her subordinate.

* * *

Kara was trying to take a quiet moment standing alone at the base of the Civic Center Plaza steps when she noticed Detective Sawyer making her way determinedly her direction. They hadn’t spoken after their fight and she turned nervously, placing her hands on her hips projecting as imposing a figure as she knew how.

Maggie walked up raising her arm pointing at her nose. “You couldn’t have at least left the blood in place for the day?” Maggie said with a smirk. Kara’s face was unblemished, leaving no indication at all she had recently sported a bruised jaw and broken nose.

Kara smiled slightly at the quip, inwardly thankful that it appeared Maggie wasn’t intent on another altercation. “The DEO nurse set it before I left. I didn’t want to chance it healing out of place.”

“Of course not.” Maggie quipped.

Kara gestured toward Maggie’s face; the slight purple discoloration across her jaw only mildly hidden with the foundation Maggie had applied.

“Does it hurt?” Kara asked sincerely.

“Naw,” Maggie feigned. “I knew what I was getting myself into. And I knew you’d be your porcelain doll-like self as soon as you stepped outside.”

Kara bit her lip and only nodded slightly.

“I suppose I should thank you,” Maggie stated. Kara tilted her head and raised her eyebrows quizzically.

“We both know you _let_ me have most of those shots,” Maggie said smirking.

Kara grinned amusingly, “Well... not the first one. That one caught me by surprise.”

Maggie laughed fully expecting as much from the supersize ego standing in front of her.

Kara shifted her expression softening her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it you know,” Kara said. This time it was Maggie who returned a questioning expression.

“What I said at the end. I would never hurt you like that,” Kara said.

Maggie pursed her lips nodding. “I know that. You might make a decent superhero Kara, but you could never become a cop.”

Kara cocked her head in confusing disbelief.

“You could never pass the psych eval on the use of lethal force,” Maggie answered.

“Ah,” Kara grinned nodding. “Right...”

Maggie glanced down at Kara’s left wrist and noticed something odd about the end of her sleeve. There appeared to be a dark metallic ring encircling the end of her wrist. It appeared integrated with Kara’s suit.

Maggie reached forward grasping Kara’s wrist pulling it up for closer examination, which Kara allowed.

“Is this the bracelet?” Maggie asked looking up.

Kara nodded. “It is.” Kara stood nervously as Maggie held her wrist studying the end of her sleeve, the object having been the source of much of the recent tension between them.

Maggie turned her wrist with fascination. “That’s very… _practical_ isn’t it,” Maggie stated. “It just merges into place or something?”

“Essentially yes,” Kara answered. “I’m not really sure how it works. I never thought to ask my cousin.” Kara hesitated briefly but decided to add further; “but it never comes off me. So I suppose it adapts to my needs.”

Maggie looked up with acknowledgement, releasing Kara’s hand.

Kara swallowed trying to decide if she wanted to broach what was next, but Maggie decided for her.

“I don’t think we can all go back to the way things were Kara.” Maggie crossed her arms as Kara looked down nodding.

“I mean, I can’t put my jealousy back into a bag any more than you can put back that dress,” Maggie said.

“That’s true,” Kara admitted. Kara thought hard about what she would say next.

“I’m sorry about the way I reacted to all of this Maggie. When Alex took off her bracelet I panicked. I didn’t understand what it meant and I was afraid of losing her.” Kara looked down and quietly continued. “I don’t know who I am without her.”

Maggie wasn’t sure how to respond. She decided to let Kara have this opportunity to speak freely.

Kara took a breath and looked up trying to channel her courage. “But I’m not going to apologize for how I feel. Alex may have had a different perspective on our bracelets and what they represented but I never did. Alex has never really been my sister Maggie. She’s always been much more than that to me. I’m incomplete without her. Now that she understands it, I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

Kara summoned as much as her resolve as she could find. Maggie continued staring into her with her arms crossed.

“Alex saved me. She’s looked after me and protected me. If I had known there was a chance for a deeper relationship between us I believe I would have tried. But all I’ve ever wanted was for her to be happy. If that’s with you, well…” Kara found it hard to finish her statement. “I just want her to be happy.”

Kara’s words were hard for Maggie to process, but they were sincere and she knew that Kara had no malice of intent. She studied Kara’s face and could see how hard it was for her to consider the possibility of having to let Alex go.

Maggie allowed herself to drop her guard and commiserate with her rival.

“You were right about something Kara. I haven’t had the best luck with relationships. Alex is the only one I have really ever fallen for, and I also reacted badly. I was afraid of what the bracelet represented. And I got defensive---possessive really. Something my last girlfriend accused me of.”

Maggie continued trying to empathize with Kara. “I also don’t know what happens from here. I don’t think Alex understands her feelings around any of this at the moment. But I can’t imagine a world where she cuts you off, even if she chooses to be with me.”

Kara nodded in acknowledgement, but her response was more sullen. “I’m not sure Alex is even speaking with me at the moment. The look she gave me in the sparing room was nothing she’s ever…” Kara choked a little, unable to continue. “I think I scared her.”

Maggie reached and touched Kara’s shoulder. “She smiled reassuringly, “Come on, you don’t _really think_ you were about to _win_ do you?” Kara looked quizzically at Maggie’s supposition.

Maggie crossed her arms again, her command presence projecting toward the Superhero.

“I had you right where I wanted you. If Alex hadn’t barged in and interrupted us, I would have _laid you out_ in the next second.”

Kara laughed openly.

Maggie looked at her watch, and glanced at the top of the steps where activity seemed to be picking up around the area of the lectern.

“It’s about time. We should probably get into our positions,” Maggie said.

Kara nodded. “Be careful ok? We have no idea what might happen.”

Maggie returned a smug and confident smirk. “I’ve been at this a long time Supergirl, and I always wear my vest. But this threat is extra-normal. You watch yourself as well given that big target your wear brightly on your chest.”

Kara pounded her house signet with the side of her fist. “Oh don’t worry about me, I’m bulletproof remember?” Kara then crouched slightly and launched herself upward into the air.

* * *

The assassin pulled the cartridge from the small but heavy case and slipped it into the receiver, sliding the bolt forward and chambering the bullet. The small case only contained the one round.

But he only needed one.

* * *

Sara Lance was careful as she stealthily made her way to the rooftop of the expo building across from the civic center. The time of interjection was almost upon her and she needed to get into place soon if she was going to accomplish the mission. She didn’t have the luxury of the Waverider or her team as backup. This mission was too delicate for a brute force approach, and if she didn’t get this right, she would be unable to try again. Rip was vague on the details, but very dire in his directive. This had the potential to ripple through time in every alternate earth, and she needed to insure it’s proper outcome no matter the cost.

She turned the corner that led to the stairs heading to the rooftop entryway. As she approached the door, she could hear the applause from the crowd outside as the press conference was about to get underway. She crouched and carefully maneuvered the door lever releasing the latch.

She opened it just slightly; enough for her to snake her articulating scope through the crack and get an overview of the otherside. To the left of the door, she could just make out the silhouette of body laying in the ground. It was too close to the scope for clear identification, but it appeared to be clothed in tactical gear; probably an agent.

She twisted the scope to point out beyond the doorway and toward the edge of the building. She could make out the lumplike form of a camouflaged person at the edge, and the faintest gleam of the end of rifle barrel pointing outward.

* * *

The President walked and stood to the lectern waving graciously as the spacious outside crowd cheered with enthusiasm. Maggie touched the side of her earpiece monitoring each of her officers continuous chatter as they all scanned their quadrants looking for threats. Alex wasn’t on this channel so she couldn’t speak to her if she wanted to. She would be completely isolated to team bravo. Only a real and imminent threat would cause the various teams to come together, but that would be through the general command center run by the Secret Service. Her part would be to direct orders to members of the NCPD from the Secret Service as soon as that were to happen.

The President put on her most humble expression of gratitude and like a conductor quieted the crowd by outstretching her arms waving her hands up and down.

“Good afternoon everyone,” the President began panning across the crowd. “I am sure you are all wondering why I stand before you today on the steps on National City’s Civic Center. Well let me begin by--”

The first shot was hardly noticeable. But the Secret Service Agent to the left of the President dropping the ground was not. The President paused; a stunned expression on her face as a faint crack rang out from across the quad and another of her agents fell to the ground.

The next closest agent yelled outwardly “GUN!” and moved to grab the President and push her out of harm’s way. The rest was a blur of activity as the Press Event went into full lockdown mode.

Maggie immediately began issuing pre-coded orders for the officers at each quadrant to empty the quad while at the same time not allowing any single person to leave the area. She was 3 or 4 seconds into the executed the order before Secret Service handed her the same directive.

* * *

The assassin made final adjustments to the scope of his M107 Barrett 50cal sniper rifle. The tripod was firmly stationed and he was comfortably positioned. He slowed his breathing and moved his index finger to rest slightly on the trigger.

* * *

Sara stood and kicked open the rooftop door her throwing knife in hand. She could see the first shot expelled from the end of rifle as she coiled her arm and projected the knife toward the head of the figure concealed beneath the tarp. The knife struck-true embedding itself deep atop the figure. But nothing happened and the rifle pivoted firing another shot.

Sara launched herself forward and landed behind the figure sending it careening to the left with the full force of her roundhouse kick. The tarp flopped to the side revealing the half torso of a foam mannequin beneath. Only the knife embedded into its representative skull held it in place. She turned to the automated rifle mounted against the railing but was unable to disable it before the 3rd shot rang out.

* * *

  


As the activity exploded beneath her Kara tried urgently to ascertain the threat and see where it was coming from, before she could zero-in she could hear Alex springing into action.

“We are moving on the suspect position. Supergirl, protect the President,” Alex ordered.

That was all Kara needed to hear as she rocketed downward toward the podium. She landed with thunder in front of the lectern, the impact fracturing the steps and sending a small amount of debris up around her directly shielding the President and the agents trying to secure her and their fallen comrades.

* * *

The assassin focused through the eyeglass of his scope, the Presidential Seal of the front of the lectern directly in its center. And just then it was replaced with the crimson diamond shaped S of the Girl of Steel. He held his breath, adjusted only slightly, and squeezed his trigger. The powerful rifle recoiled into his shoulder but he held position as he waited through the 4-5 seconds it would take the bullet to travel over a mile to reach its target.

  


* * *

Kara stood prominently in front of the podium completely forward facing. She wasn’t about to let anything by her as the Secret Service scrambled to get control of the situation.

And then it hit her.

Kara’s eyes went wide as she felt her chest explode and her body slammed back into the podium behind her. The force of her body crumpled the fragile particle board frame as she crashed downward into it.

Maggie saw Kara land in front of the podium, her own position not 60 feet from her to the left near the command tent. But the moment later when she saw the hero’s chest explode all time stopped. Kara’s blue and red form flew backward into the podium smashing it into pieces, and in that moment she reacted. She raced toward Kara holstering her sidearm so she could move faster. But as she neared the podium she felt the searing pain of a bullet tearing into her. The impact twisted her entire body sending her careening facedown to the ground.

* * *

Alex had allowed herself a moment to observe her sister land in front of the President’s lectern as she was shouting orders to the teams dispersed within the Expo building. But before she could turn away she saw Kara’s body flying backward into the podium, and she could swear that even from this distance there was blood protruding from Kara’s chest.

She looked to the left and could see Maggie sprinting toward the podium and then another crack from above.

Maggie twisted in mid run her legs flying from beneath her as she fell the ground unmoving.

Time stopped. Alex could hear her heartbeat as a measure of moments passing, but nothing else. Vasquez grabbed her shaking her to consciousness. “Sir we’ve got this GO! GO NOW!”

She ran.

She ran as fast as she possibly could go and pushed herself harder than she had ever done. The center of the quad was still a chaotic mob and NCPD officers were shouting at the crowd trying to direct them outward toward exits at the corners. It was like running into the mosh pit of a rock concert. She couldn’t make progress and people started grabbing her screaming and panicking. She could see the steps of the Civic Center at least 60 yards away from her over their heads, but she couldn’t get there.

* * *

Sara managed to smash the automated sniper rifle before it could execute a 4th shot, but three had already been fired. She raised her spotting scope to her eye and zero’d in on the lectern. The Superhero was down, laying in a pile of rubble that was the Presidential lectern.

 _Damn it all,_ she thought to herself. _How could I have been so stupid. He’s at least a mile from here_

Sara could hear the pounding of combat boots approaching her position It was time to retreat and get out before she was seen.

* * *

Corben smiled as he allowed a last lingering gaze through his scope to the fallen target. The automated rifle was an effective distraction and now it was time to make his exit. He got up brushing off the front of his torso and quickly made his way out leaving the equipment behind. The woman would be looking for him, and he needn’t be weighed down unnecessarily.

* * *

Vasquez and team bravo burst forward into the rooftop advancing quickly on the position of the scattered remains of the automated sniper rifle.

As her team swept the rooftop surface, she knelt down the fallen agent. Although a small bullet hole was directly in the back of his head, she reached down to check for a pulse anyway. She tapped her mic radioing into the command center.

“The Expo rooftop is secure. One FBI Agent KOA. The threat from this position is neutralized.”

Vasquez knew this was not the weapon that felled their girl. She needed to establish a new perimeter at least 2 miles out.

* * *

Alex was fighting through the crowd trying to reach the podium site. She could see emergency responders in white rolling gurneys to each of her girls atop the steps. Her desperation started to overtake her as she began shoving people out of her way. She picked up on Vasquez’ traffic of having cleared the local threat. This crowd be damned, she needed to reach those steps.

She finally managed to push her way to the foot of the steps as she saw Maggie and Kara being loaded into two separate ambulances. She raced up the steps and stopped her heart pounding and panic overtaking her.

The Martian form of J’onn Jones landed hard next to her, and changed shape into the familiar face of Hank Henshaw.

Alex stood frozen as both gurneys were loaded and the medical teams jumped up into the vehicles. The DEO Director’s booming voice shook Alex out of her shock.

“Alex GO! We have this covered. GO Now!”

Alex ran forward and jumped into the back of the ambulance just before they closed the rear doors.

* * *

By the time Sara Lance reached Corbens position it was far from too late. The rifle was resting perfectly on it’s tripod, still pointing through the narrow but singular corridor this far out with a line of sight straight to the podium. Just adjacent to the rifle was a small metal box with the lid closed. She picked up the box immediately noticing the unusual weight of it. The latch was open and there didn’t appear to be any sound or movement emanating from within. She carefully opened it. Resting in the center was the spent brass cartridge that was fired from the high powered rifle. She ran her finger along the smooth interior surface; dark grey and metallic.

_Lead lined_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me guys 😉


	20. Post Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex awaits the results of the operation, and cannot sit idly by....

Alex sat in the surgical room, barely able to keep herself awake.

The surgeons had worked tirelessly for over 6 hours. Security had to restrain Alex when complications had set in and the patient had crashed twice.

Alex had cried and screamed so much she was exhausted. She demanded to be let in. To take over for their incompetence. She cursed them and everyone around her as her utter feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her.

Security had disarmed her.

“ALEX!” Kara gasped as she woke suddenly, instinctively trying to move upright but unable to with the Nth-Metal restraints holding her rigidly in place. 

“I’m here!” Alex exclaimed jumping from her seat and moving her face directly above Kara. “You’re okay, just breath.”

“Alex I can’t move I can’t—-“ Kara was struggling with her restraints instinctively, her innate claustrophobia starting to take over. Panic was overwhelming her as her eyes were darting across the limited vantage within her field of vision; her head locked down and unable to pivot at all.

Alex grabbed the sides of her face forcing Kara to concentrate on her directly. “Kara listen to me-- _ look _ at me, you are going to be okay. You  _ need _ to calm down and breath. You cannot move right now.”

Kara’s eyes were locked in with Alex. Then shock became anguish. Her face constricted and her eyes started swelling with tears as she began to sob openly. 

“Alex it hurts, it hurts so much, it hurts to breath I can’t—-“

This was killing Alex. “I know baby I know. Your surgery was extensive. You’ve only been out for under an hour. You’ve already burned through the pain medication but you have to stay still. You  _ have _ to!”

Kara was sobbing uncontrollably, “It hurts Alex..it hurts..it hurts….!”

Kara’s heart rate and blood pressure was climbing. The color coded stability indicators were changing from previously light green to yellow and orange.

Alex looked to the monitors in panic.

The internal damage was devastating. The Kryptonite bullet was designed to rip her apart on the inside and did its job well, smashing through and shattering Kara’s rib cage creating additional shrapnel that pierced both lungs and her liver. The only reason Kara hadn’t died at the podium was because the sniper had only  _ just _ missed. The largest fragment of the bullet grazed her heart and embedded itself into the adjacent lung. Had it hit its mark, not even Kara’s super healing could have saved her.

More Doctors and nursing staff entered the room responding to the monitoring alerts. The primary physician had Kara’s chart in his hands and was consulting with the surgeon, but Alex couldn’t hear their conversation. Nor did she care.

Alex was beside herself. She just couldn’t take it, holding Kara’s face to her own, clenching her eyes tightly as her own tears were leaking through.

“Winn!,” she yelled, knowing full well he was standing behind her near the door. “Go to the special weapons lockup and bring me one of the Kryptonite tranq darts.”

Winn turned nervously to the DEO Director standing next to him, “Alex, I don’t know that..”

“GET IT NOW!!” Alex screamed.

J’onn closed his eyes, and nodded to Winn, who turned immediately and dashed out of the room.

Alex looked up from Kara to the DEO nurse directly across from her, who was adjusting the monitoring cables, insuring they had enough slack to avoid becoming detached. 

“Bring me the entire pint of horse tranquilizer, and a gallon of saline solution.” The nurse nodded, and quickly left the room.

The Doctors moved behind Alex and the surgeon put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Agent Danvers, can we…?”

Alex spun and pointed a defiant finger directly into his face. “I am  _ done _ sitting on the sidelines while Kara lays here scared and in pain. The next one of you that get in my way will not leave a wheelchair for a month!”

Both doctors retreated several steps toward the door as Winn returned to the room bumping into them. The nurse had also returned and joined Winn at the counter as they started to prepare the tranquilizer. The primary physician also stepped in to assist as they collaborated on the measurements necessary to make an effective agent of the solutions.

Winn finished assembling the Kryptonite needle into a large syringe as the medical staff poured the solution into it capping it off and clearing any air.

The doctor was about to step forward and administer the injection when Winn stopped him and softly took the syringe from his hand. The doctor nodded to Winn releasing the instrument.

Winn carefully approached Alex, who had continued her attention to Kara, trying to keep her as calm as possible.

Alex focused her eyes into Kara’s with her left hand firmly placed on the side of Kara’s face, keeping the connection between them. 

“Kara? Slowly now, breath in and out. Slowly.” Kara was nodding as best as she could, not breaking with Alex’s eyes. Her lips pursed with only the smallest opening expending all of her effort to draw breath in and out of her broken chest.

Alex extended her right hand behind herself as Winn carefully placed the syringe into it, insuring it was positioned so Alex didn’t have to adjust it.

Alex continued consoling her sister, trying to keep Kara focused to her face and voice. “Kara, calmly now. You are okay; keep looking at me. I’m right here.” Kara allowed herself to blink as she continued trying to control her breathing while focusing her soul straight into Alex. Her control was almost unbearable, and her eyes began to illuminate, the soft blue of her irises starting to fade as they glowed with fire.

Alex stared into Kara projecting her strength into her. “Kara, calm down. Do you hear me? Calm down. You need to concentrate. You cannot lose control. I am not moving, do you understand me? I am staying right here  _ in front of your face _ . You  _ need _ to focus.”

The light in Kara’s eyes faded and her blue color returned.

“That’s it,” Alex continued softly as she raised the syringe to Kara’s arm. She adjusted her grip slightly, holding firmly to the instrument and pressed it to Kara’s skin. Winn watched as Kara’s skin turned black around the injection site from the Kryptonite needle, but yielded as it slipped past her skin.

Alex didn’t break her attention from Kara’s eyes as she pressed the liquid into Kara’s arm. “Sshhh… you’re okay. I promise.”

Kara’s eyes started to lose the panic and her eyelids relaxed. Her focus fell from Alex as they glazed over and closed.

Alex looked up at the monitors as Kara’s breathing began to relax and the graphs retreated to stability.

Alex removed the syringe and turned to Winn who placed it into a lead box and left the room so he could sterilize it for what was sure to be a series of treatments.

Alex dropped her head wiping the tears falling from her eyes. Kara was out, but even this wouldn’t last long. She would need to administer something like it within each passing hour and as Kara gained strength she would likely fight off the tranquilizer faster. The only question was whether or not that would outpace her bodies ability to heal the physical damage inside her body. If she couldn’t find a way to keep her sedated, Kara might die ripping herself apart.

J’onn stepped forward and tried to engage Alex now that the immediate crisis had passed.

“Alex, I think you should..”

Alex turned and glared into her mentor. If she had the power, her own eyes would surely have shot lasers through him.

“I am not leaving this room J’onn do you understand me?! If you or anyone else tries to remove me from Kara’s side they will realize just how much I hold back on them while sparring.”

J’onn stared into his subordinate but decided this was not a debate he could win. He turned and left the room.

The nurse pushed a chair up behind Alex, who dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder and cried.

  
  


* * *

“Alexandra…” 

Alex awoke with a start, jerking her head to the side and blinking rapidly. She looked up as her eyes started to regain focus into the soft smile of her mother hovering over her.

Alex grabbed the arms of her chair realizing she was no longer seated next to Kara’s bed but had been pushed into the corner of the room near the door.

Alex shifted her attention to the monitors in a panic to check the readouts, which showed green and steady.

“Mom? Dammit-- how long have I been out?! Kara needs---” Eliza stepped back slightly as Alex stood and quickly moved to end of Kara’s bed scooping up Kara’s chart.

“Kara is fine,” Eliza continued. “I’m actually more worried about you at the moment.”

“Me?!” Alex exclaimed. Alex shook her head. “Mom you don’t understand, Kara’s internal damage was extensive. If I don’t keep her sedated she’s likely to..”

Eliza stepped close to Alex and gently took Kara’s chart from her hand.

“I am fully aware of what Kara needs Alex. I think we should step outside..”

“Mom, please just stop,” Alex did not want to get into this argument with her mother right now. Kara could awake at any moment and she needed to insure Kara was kept under while she recovered. “I don’t have time to debate this with you. I need to..”

“You need to do nothing Alex,” Eliza stated firmly. She closed the distance and kept her daughters attention.

“I have already reviewed Kara’s condition. She’s under a general anesthetic now that will keep her sedated and allow her to heal.”

Alex looked to the top of Kara’s bed and noticed the IV running to her sisters arm.

“We also have a mild sun lamp projecting onto her,” Eliza finished. Alex shifted to above the head of Kara’s bed where a rectangular heater-like box was glowing and pointed downward. Kara’s right arm where the IV was attached was covered by a makeshift shade, most likely a lead shield that Winn fabricated to prevent the solar radiation from directly affecting the IV injection point.

Alex turned to her mother quizzically. “But how did you…?”

“Winn was able to fabricate a localized focal beam of red solar radiation that allowed me to keep an IV inserted. It’s installed into the shield. It’s far less toxic than the kryptonite needle you used originally and that horse tranquilizing solution.”

Alex looked pained. “Wait a minute, I needed to…” Eliza cut her off. “You misunderstand dear. Your actions saved her life. It was quick thinking and I don’t mean to second guess it. But you wanted an explanation.”

Alex swallowed trying to control herself. 

“The injection needle is tapered. Another clever design by your friend Winn. As Kara’s condition improves, her body will eventually push it out of place when it’s time,” Eliza finished.

“Now, are you going to come outside and talk with me rationally? Or are you going to threaten to break my arms like all of the other doctors in this building?”

Alex’s eyes widened as her mother looked back at her resolutely. She dropped her gaze and and looked back at Kara before she reluctantly exited the room.

Eliza followed gently closing the glass door behind them.

Alex clasped her hands in front of herself, trying to maintain her composure as her mother walked up. She noticed the sideways glances she was receiving from the DEO personell as they moved throughout the hallway.

Alex cleared her throat looking up into her Mother’s face. 

“So, how long have you been here?”, Alex started, trying to bring down the initial tone of the conversation.”

“I’ve only been here about 45 minutes,” Eliza answered. “Winn had already completed the red-solar localizing projector. His idea was to try and replace the kryptonite needle after seeing Kara’s skin reaction to it. But we expanded on the idea to get her under sedation.”

Alex nodded in affirmation. She would need to somehow express to Winn just how invaluable he always is when this was all over.

Eliza’s expression turned softer. “Alex, I’m told that Maggie was injured as well. Have you spoken to her yet?”

Alex shook her head as tears began to well. “No.” She answered; shame projecting on her face.

“All I know is that she was taken to National City General and that she was stable. 

“But Mom I…” Alex choked trying to continue. She looked up into her Mother’s face looking for some kind of understanding. Eliza’s expression was sympathetic but also confused.

“It was impossible. I couldn’t. Kara was dying and I didn’t have any choice.”

Eliza reached out and took her daughters hands in hers. “Alexandra, I know it was an impossible situation. One that you should never have had to face. And I know much of it is my fault. You have borne this responsibility to Kara for too long.”

Alex shook her head trying to figure out how to express what she was feeling, but Eliza continued.

“I have taken over Kara’s primary care. You need to go and see Maggie.”

“No, absolutely not. If Kara wakes up and I’m not…”

“I will be here,” Eliza interrupted. “I will be right at Kara’s side, and I will explain to her what has happened and where you have gone.”

Alex looked up in desperation. “Mom you don’t understand. The last conversation Kara and I had together was horrible. The last thing I did was yell at her. I can’t  _ not _ be here when she wakes up. She won’t understand. She needs me to…”

“Alex, this is not up for debate,” Eliza interjected again. ‘You are far too emotionally attached in this situation and too intimidating to the DEO staff. Which is why I have taken over Kara’s primary care.”

Alex knew she had lost any standing the moment her mother had arrived. But this was different now and Eliza was just not in a position to know how impossible this was for her.

“Mom I know I need to step aside. I promise I will not interfere with you or the other staff. But Kara needs to see me when she wakes up. You just have to believe me…”

“Alexandra,” Eliza’s expression was cross now. She wasn’t going to entertain any more of Alex’s interference.

“Get your jacket and go now,” Eliza instructed. Alex clenched her eyes and nodded in compliance. She walked passed her mother and gently opened Kara’s door. Eliza watched through the clean glass walls as Alex leaned over Kara whispering into her ear. Then Eliza tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in surprise as Alex leaned down and kissed Kara on her lips. 

Alex pressed her forehead to Kara’s squeezing her closed eyelids tightly as her tears leaked down her own cheeks. Then Alex turned and grabbed her jacket from the chair. She opened the door and walked determinedly passed her mother toward the exit.

A sudden realization came over Eliza at what she had just witnessed.

_ Oh my Alexandra... _


	21. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks with Maggie and faces the consequences of her choice.

Alex stepped into the lobby of the hospital and looked about the quiet and empty room for the information desk. The lights were dim as it was in the very early hours of the night, and there was very little activity at all. A night security guard was manning the information booth, her attention focused into what looked to be her own smartphone.

Alex approached the desk as the security guard looked her up and down with mild annoyance. “Hello, I’m here to see Maggie Sawyer.”

The security guard eyed her discerningly. “It’s well after visiting hours, are you a member of the family?”

“Yes,” Alex answered. “Well, no.. not yet. I’m her.. Well she’s my… Listen I’m sure she would want to see me.”

The security guard continued to scrutinize Alex looking up at her.

“What did you say the patient’s name was again?” The security guard asked, switching her attention to a computer screen.

“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex answered. “She’s a Detective with the NCPD.”

“Yes, I have her here,” the security guard said. “She’s located in the secured section of the ICU under protective guard.” The security guard looked back up at Alex.

“I can’t admit you without clearance. What is your name?”

Alex dug into her purse to pull out her ID wallet. “My name is Alex Danvers.” She handed the security guard her driver’s license.

The guard started typing while staring at the screen in front of her. Alex waited nervously as the guard processed her information. Then the guard picked up a phone placing it to her ear.

“This is the front desk. There is an Alex Danvers requesting to see Maggie Sawyer.” The guard looked back at Alex scrutinizing her again. “Uh huh. Yes. No? Ok I’ll wait.”

Alex tried to keep a pleasant tone on her face.

The guard lowered the receiver from her mouth speaking to Alex directly. “You’re not on an admittance list. So they’re going to check to see if the patient is awake.”

Alex nodded trying to keep her expression positive. She was sure Maggie hadn’t intentionally left her off of the list. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation..

The security guard hung up the phone and started typing at her terminal. Alex’s anxiety started to rise as she wondered if she was going to be admitted or not. The security guard handed Alex back her ID and a temporary pass.

“Go to elevator 2. It will take you directly to the secure ICU.”

Alex took her ID and affixed the pass to her chest. “Thank you,” Alex said.

The security guard looked back at her terminal; to activate the elevator Alex imagined. But in any case the guard stopped engaging her at all; their business evidently concluded.

Alex walked passed the security desk and stepped into the open elevator. The doors closed and it began its rise to her destination. Alex took a few deep breaths. She was only minutes away from speaking with Maggie. But she didn’t have any idea what she was going to say. She wasn’t even sure how many hours had passed;  _ 13, 14 hours?  _ How could she explain that. Did she even want to...

The doors opened to a much more brightly lit floor. She walked out and approached the nurses station that appeared manned by several individuals. An ICU nurse smiled nicely. “Hi, I’m Alex Danvers? I was just sent up from the lobby to see Maggie Sawyer.”

“Yes, Miss Danvers,” The nurse answered. Detective Sawyer is in room S-3. There’s a guard outside so I’ll escort you.”

Alex nodded and followed the nurse as she lead the way.

As they made their way, Alex caught sight of a uniformed NCPD Officer standing outside one of the doors. He turned to face the pair as they approached. Alex didn’t recognize him, but she admittedly didn’t know many of Maggie’s fellow officers.

The nurse started with the introductions. “This is Alex Danvers to see Detective Sawyer.” The Officer didn’t look pleased. Alex stretched forth her hand in greeting but the gesture was not returned. “Hi, I’m Alex…” 

“I know who you are,” the Officer interrupted. He paused a few moments glaring into Alex.

Alex smiled as pleasantly as she could manage. “I’m sorry I don’t remember if we’ve met.”

The officer didn’t smile. 

Alex continued, “Well I very much appreciate you looking over Maggie..”

“I volunteered,” the Officer stated. “Detective Sawyer was my field training officer.” Alex nodded, unsure how to get passed this awkward gatekeeper.

“Are you armed?” The officer challenged. Alex studied his expression. This officer seemed bent on starting something with her. She could only imagine how angry Maggie must be with her if her fellow officer was so incensed.

“No Officer,” Alex replied. “I’m not here in any official capacity. I’m just here to see Maggie.”

The Officer shifted his gaze between the nurse and Alex. “Wait here,” the officer said as he opened the door only slightly and slipped inside.

The nurse smiled gently at Alex as they waited for the Officer to return. It was probably only a few seconds, but it seemed like days to Alex. She shifted on the balls of her feet as she could feel a cold chill along her spine. The door opened and the officer came out leaving it slightly open behind.

“You can go in,” he said as he stepped to the side.

Alex pushed the door open slowly and stepped through closing it behind her. She focused first on latching the door noticing that the room was well lit. Then turned to face the bed.

Maggie was positioned sitting upright, the medical bed having been raised behind her. She was holding an iPad and looked to have been engaged with it. But as Alex turned she laid it down.

Alex’s attention went to the bandaging around her left shoulder.

She stood facing Maggie unsure of what to say or where to move to. So she opted to stand at the foot of the bed just inside the doorway.

Maggie’s expression was deadpan. She wasn’t even blinking.

Alex could feel her throat constricting as she fought to keep her composure. “Maggie, I….”

“How is Kara,” Maggie interrupted.

Alex involuntarily closed her eyes trying to trap the waterfall of tears she was trying to contain. “She’s alive,” she answered. “She was gravely injured. Someone targeted her specifically.”

Alex’s voice raised involuntarily as she stammered. “They shot her with a Kryptonite bullet Maggie!” Alex wiped her eyes with the side of her wrist trying to keep herself from breaking down.

“They tried to kill her,” Alex said half sobbing through the words. She looked up at Maggie who’s expression had softened. “Who would want to kill Kara? Who would go to those lengths and all that planning to kill someone like her…” Alex was sobbing now. She couldn’t keep it in.

Maggie’s response was soft, but deliberate. “You and I both know there isn’t anyone on earth that would want to hurt Kara,” Maggie said. Alex stared back at Maggie, her mind racing to try and come into pace with the conversation.

“That bullet was meant for Supergirl,” Maggie stated. “It’s entirely different Alex.”

Alex’s expression was a realization of surprise. She understood what Maggie was saying, she just couldn’t process it.

“Maggie, please. I couldn’t leave…. After the surgery Kara’s system was burning through the pain medication too quickly and the damage was devastating. She had to be completely immobilized. If she moved she risked tearing herself apart. I needed to be there to keep her---”

“I understand why you couldn’t leave Alex,” Maggie interrupted. Alex paused looking directly into Maggie’s face.

“But this conversation we’re having isn’t about why you couldn’t leave.”

“Is it.”

The pause after that statement was agonizing to Alex.

_ “It’s about what ambulance you got into,” _ Maggie stated.

Alex’s eyes were wide and a cold chill ran up and down her spine.

Maggie continued. “You made a choice. And I don’t fault or hate you for that, but you made it and _I_ _wasn’t your choice_.”

Maggie paused trying to find the courage to continue. “I fell for you. I wanted you. But I can’t share like Kara  _ thinks _ she can.”

Maggie looked straight into Alex. “And the truth is she can’t either.”

Alex stood motionless. Unable to find the words to respond. Because all that Maggie was doing was reinforcing what her heart already knew.

“Kara needed you there more than you needed to be there,” Maggie continued.

“But I can’t be someone’s second best, or second choice. I don’t think anyone deserves that. I’m glad this happened now, instead of later. We were already seeing warning signs. Kara knew about them, which means they bother you enough to talk about with her, and not me.”

“That’s not fair,” Alex protested finally chiming in. “It’s normal to ask for advice or an outside opinion on problems, particularly with someone close to you who you can trust.”

“But these were deal breakers. Lifestyle issues,” Maggie interjected. “Kara mentioned the issue of children, which you and I had only just recently discussed.”

Alex nodded. “I’ve been trying to reconcile myself to it Maggie. But I don’t think I can.” Alex looked up. “But I hadn’t told Kara that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Maggie said. “People move in together so they can get to know each other and be sure of how they can work before they jump into a lifetime commitment. We hadn’t done that yet. But Kara was right. She knows you. She knows all of you.”

Maggie took a breath as she attempted to bring this conversation to it’s inevitable conclusion. “Alex, you love her. I know that you do. I also know you love me. I know it’s possible to love more than one person. So I don’t doubt that you love me. But you gave your heart to that girl a long time ago.”

Alex had a panicked look in her eyes but she couldn’t contradict what Maggie was saying.

“I only wish you’d realized it before I had the chance to fall so far.”

Alex nodded, trying to keep her composure. “I’m so sorry Maggie.” She looked up. “You helped me to realize who I am to myself. And I’ll forever be grateful for that.”

“I’m glad this happened now,” Maggie finished. It was going to happen eventually, either because of kids, or other lifestyle differences. But ultimately it was going to happen because of Kara. You and I both know it.”

Alex nodded, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She shifted her hands and pulled the engagement ring from her finger and placed it on the counter.

“I need to get back to the DEO,” Alex said.

Maggie smiled. “Take care of her Alex. She’s never been hurt like this before. She’s going to need your strength to get through this.”

Alex nodded and turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get down to the wire. So I'm going to keep thanking everyone for sticking with me. There's more yet.


	22. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Lance returns to the Waverider demanding answers from Rip

“I failed god-dammit!”

Rip turned to a seething Sara Lance storming into his library office. He paused sizing up his Legends crewmate, the rage projecting squarely at him.

“Martin, would you please excuse Ms Lance and I for a moment.”

Martin Stein had been in a deep philosophical discussion with the Captain, but it was clear from the fury emanating from Sara, that continuing it would have to wait.

“Certainly Captain,” Martin said as he gave Sara a questioning look before he exited the room.

It didn’t matter one way or another to Sara who was in the room with them. Her eyes and rage were locked onto the Captain of the Waverider. Rip studied his valuable colleague for a moment and decided that diffusion was the best course of action. He reached out to the crystal decanter on the the elegant wood buffet and started to pour into 2 glasses from it’s rich dark contents.

“You look like you could use a drink,” Rip said as he finished pouring and put the stopper back into the decanter.

“Did you not hear me?!” Sara declared, her focus still very much directed toward the Captain.

Rip turned and offered the glass to Sara but she made no motion toward accepting it. Her stance was bladed and arms flat against her sides, her hands clenched into fists as she fought to control her anger.

Rip put her glass down on the edge of the desk nearest to her, and stepped away taking a sip from his, looking up at the wall of books encircling the room. The gesture was meant to create an informal air about the room, but Rip needed to put a little distance between himself and Sara as well. He turned and leaned back against a small end table, taking another sip from his glass.

“Corben wasn’t anywhere near the plaza,” Sara exclaimed. “The distraction he set up in the plaza was meant to injure random people in the square while he took his position more than a mile away.”

Rip looked on at Sara trying to determine the best course to take in this conversation.

“That’s unfortunate,” he answered.

“Unfortunate??!” Sara asked. “Rip, are you _not_ _listening to me_? The mission was a failure. I failed to prevent the shooting. I failed to catch Corben, and for all I know, that sweet girl is dead now!”

Rip looked up at the ceiling. “Gideon.”

“ _ Yes Captain _ ,” The Waveriders AI and central computer answered immediately.

“Rip looked down into his glass, swirling the contents slightly as he spoke. “Time integrity check please.”

“ _ There are no anomalies currently outstanding within this period. _ ”

Rip looked up at Sara, his expression deadpan, but Sara was incredulous. She looked up at the ceiling addressing the nebulous persona that governed their ship.

“Gideon, check again.”

There was only a brief pause as Gideon returned the same confirmation.

Sara looked confused. She cocked her head trying to understand or somehow fill in the missing pieces. “Is she dead? Does she die?” Sara asked.

“We have no way of knowing that right now. We’re still in the same period,” Rip answered.

“Bullshit,” Sara declared walking up and poking a finger at the Captain’s chest. “You know exactly what happens. Now what the hell is going on.”

Rip turned away and walked to the other side of the room, keeping some distance between them.

“Why didn’t you let me use the team?” Sara implored. “Why send me in there alone and with incomplete information?”

Rip took a sip keeping eye contact with Sara. “I told you everything you needed to know.”

“Well it obviously wasn’t enough,” Sara said. “You told me to stick close to Kara Danvers. That there would be a shooting in the plaza during a Presidential address, and that the threat would be within the plaza. You told me this mission was crucial, and that it’s outcome could ripple not only through time, but alternate worlds as well.”

“Yes,” Rip answered. “That is exactly what I said.”

Sara shook her head. “Rip you are not listening to me. I was in the wrong place. I failed to prevent the shooting. Kara Danvers was shot--possibly even killed. And Corben got away. Do you understand what I am saying? The mission was a failure!”

“I never said you were supposed to prevent the shooting,” Rip said, his voice was calm and his expression stoic as he kept eye contact with Sara.

Sara’s mouth was agape as she stared flustered back at her Captain. “What the hell was I sent in there for if I wasn’t supposed to stop the shooting??!”

“Sara,” Rip began, trying to determine how to resolve this conversation without revealing too much. “I couldn’t send you in with the team, because the mission wasn’t about preventing the shooting or catching Corben.”

“You intentionally mislead me?” Sara asked. “You sent me to the wrong place on purpose?” Sara shook her head trying to reason out what was being said to her.

“If I wasn’t supposed to prevent the shooting then what was the mission?” Sara looked earnestly back at Rip who hadn’t shifted his attention from her.

“Why was I sent in there?”

“I sent you in there… to do your thing.” Rip answered.

“My thing?” Sara quipped. “What’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t kill anyone.”

“I didn’t send you in there to kill anyone,” Rip said. He took a breath and downed the rest of his drink deciding at last that only the complete truth was going to satisfy his team mate.

“I told you to stick close to Kara Danvers. I told you she would be at the Presidential fundraiser.”

“Yes…” Sara acknowledged. “I found her there just as you said. I broke up an argument she was having with her sister.”

“Did you indeed,” Rip said. “What happened then?”

Sara looked downward trying to recall the conversation. “At the time, it looked to me like the sister was chastising her about an argument she had gotten into with another woman; someone attached to the sister.”

“Interesting,” Rip said as he poured himself a refresh and handed Sara her uncharged drink.

Sara accepted it and lowered her nose to the rim, still trying to recall the events as they unfolded. Sara looked into her glass. “It looked to me like Kara Danvers was trying to attract the attention of the sister. That made the other woman jealous.”

“Why intervene?” Rip asked innocently. Sara looked up and narrowed her eyes. “You told me to stick close to her. So I…” 

“That’s not why you approached her,” Rip interrupted. “Is it?” he took another sip from his drink.

Sara shifted her eyes as she sought to bring a rational explanation forward. “Kara appeared upset and cornered. I only wanted to help her. And it seemed the right moment to make contact,” she explained.

“Was that the end of it then?” Rip asked. “You, broke the tension, diffused the argument. Went on your merry way looking for Corben?” Rip asked.

“No….” Sara answered suspiciously.

“No?” Rip asked with a genuine expression of feigned surprise on his face. “What happened then?” he asked, leaning back against the desk swirling his glass with the smallest smirk beginning to form.

Sara narrowed her eyes again. “I asked her out on a date.”

“Really?” Rip asked in feigned surprise. “Right in front of the sister?” He continued. “Whatever happened then?”

Sara was glaring now. Crossing her arms while still holding her nearly full glass. “She accepted.”

Rip nodded pursing his lips. “How did the sister take it?”

Sara maintained her glare, dropping her arms and holding her glass up for a drink. “The sister thought I was going to ask her. She was… surprised when I asked Kara.”

“But not as surprised as she was when Kara accepted I take it,” Rip said. Clearly he was taking Sara down a predetermined path that he was fully aware of and Sara was only beginning to see.

“The sister seemed, surprised,” Sara answered. Nothing else was coming to mind.

Rip nodded. 

“You sent me in there to… go on a date with Kara Danvers?” Sara asked.

“Nothing as trivial as that,” Rip answered. “You and I both know you have a penchant for fraternizing on missions,” Rip declared amusingly.

Sara took a sip from her drink, allowing a smirk of her own to escape.

Rip continued. “This mission was far more important. You were sent there to show Kara Danvers her heart, and help Alex Danvers realize her own.”

Sara looked on waiting for the full explanation.

Rip continued. “In every timeline and throughout the multiverse, the relationship between Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers is one of the universal constants.”

“How can that be?” Sara asked. “We know that on alternate earths, doppelgangers can be quite different from their counterparts in other realities.”

“That is true,” Rip acknowledged. “And we know with certainty that these two individuals are portrayed differently throughout the multiverse. But they are  _ always _ close to each other.  _ Always soulmates _ .”

“So who is to say that wasn’t happening already?” Sara asked.

Rip took a swallow. “This particular earth with these particular individuals represent the nexus. In most cases the foster sister discovers herself, and eventually breaks up with her first female love interest. In this case Sawyer. But this time it wasn’t resolving itself definitively. Gideon alerted to it and determined that without intervention, there was a 30% chance Alex Danvers was going to marry Sawyer. If that happened, it would ripple to other realities, with catastrophic effect.”

“I was sent in to prevent the sister from marrying the jealous fiancé?” Sara asked incredulously. “How did I even manage that? What difference did I make? And what does it even matter if Kara dies?”

Rip paused as he collected his thoughts. “The circumstance had already been set in motion. Gideon had picked up on Sawyers discovery of the bond the Danvers girls share, but the sister was doing an effective job of diffusing the situation. You were sent in at just the right time to carry forward the impending fracture of the Sawyer relationship.”

“When Kara attended the benefit trying to get the sisters attention,” Sara said.

“Precisely,” Rip Confirmed. “That was the moment the 2 of them finally confronted a deeper emotional attachment to each other, Kara by wearing the dress for Alex, and Alex’s reaction to her date with you.”

“When I did my thing,” Sara quipped, finally allowing herself to enjoy a sip from her glass.

Rip raised his glass in acknowledgment. “No one else on the team could’ve done it.”

Sara looked past him at the wall. “Will she live?”

“That I cannot say,” Rip answered. “But at this point in the timeline the continuity has already been maintained. And at the moment, that is the only thing that matters.”

Sara’s train of thought shifted. “What about Corben? Why did he try to kill her in the first place?” Sara asked.

Rip’s expression turned vacant as he pondered on the question. “I have no idea why Corben came to this earth at this time and tried to kill Supergirl. But one thing is certain, he knew he was being tracked.”

“If we find him I’m going to kill him,” Sara declared. 

Rip nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys can believe it, at the time I started writing this story, my only exposure to Sara Lance was with the cross over when she had the fling with Alex. I’ve only recently gotten caught up with the arrowverse and Legends. Sara Lance is a such a great character. I hope in the end I managed to portray her fairly well before I had gotten to know her better.


	23. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara awakens to her condition and agonizes over it's implication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. Just work and busy-ness. I've been working on the finishing touches and decided to post this as a chapter on it's own, even though I've been meaning to extend it more into other scenes. I just figured it didn't hurt to go ahead and post what I have. Sorry it's short.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the cloud of unconsciousness lifting from her. She blinked several times clearing the blur from her vision, but was careful to remain still. She remembered that Alex had told her she shouldn’t move.

She started drawing a deeper breath coming awake, but immediately regretted it. As her chest expanded slightly from the additional intake of air, the pain rose as well, reminding her of why she was laying in the bed to begin with. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing and dropping it back down to a minimal level again, but it was hard. She grimaced from the pain each breath was delivering her, and her chin jerked involuntarily as another sharp spike overtook her.

Her head moved. That meant the head restraint was gone. She opened her eyes wider and pushed her chin downward slightly. She could see that she was covered with a white sheet. Her arms were outside of it draped at her sides. Several monitoring cables appeared to be routed at different places, but she couldn’t quite make them out. She flexed her fingers slightly, taking some small comfort in her ability to control something.

Kara closed her eyes and as carefully as possible slowly drew in enough air to try and speak. 

“ _ alex… _ ...? ” She managed with barely a whisper. She listened hoping for a response other than the methodic beeping of the rooms monitors.

There was a stir in the far corner of the room. Kara felt a sense of relief anticipating Alex’s face about to appear over her any second.

Eliza came into view smiling warmly. She placed her hand to the side of Kara’s face sitting down on the rolling stool parked next to the bedside.

Kara returned the smile with a long blink.

“You’re looking much better,” Eliza said reassuringly. Kara’s heart started to beat a little faster, the anticipation of  _ being in trouble _ settling in. Eliza always disapproved of her alter ego, and she was bound to receive a tongue lashing for this one.

“Hi… _mom_ ” she managed to return with just a whisper, but then grimaced from the pain. Maybe the term of endearment might spare her a little of the admonishment she had coming.

Eliza frowned, her concern the result of the pain projecting from Kara’s face.

“Try not to speak dear,” Eliza said. “You still have a ways to go before the pain starts to become more bearable.”

Kara nodded slightly in acknowledgment. But Eliza could tell from the intensity of her eyes what Kara really wanted to know.

“Alex isn’t here right now,” Eliza said. She studied the reaction in Kara’s eyes with this piece of news and although Kara was probably trying to mask it, her emotion was bleeding through. Eliza couldn’t tell exactly what the reaction meant though.

She decided to try and probe a little before jumping to any wild assumptions. Alex’s reaction to being sent away came as a surprise to her and she wasn’t really sure what might be at play.

“She had to go and see Maggie,” Eliza added. But again studying Kara’s reaction to the information. Kara’s eyes welled and she blinked, nodding slightly in affirmation.

Kara closed her eyes and swallowed trying to control her breathing. Eliza rose and grabbed Kara’s chart from the foot of the bed, making note of the time she awoke and vitals.

A nurse walked in noticing the activity and Eliza issued some orders. The nurse returned with a fresh syringe filled with unconcentrated pain killing medication. Eliza sat and focused Winn’s red solar radiation projector so she could administer the injection.

It took some effort to get the needle to pierce Kara’s skin, but it managed to slip through the brightly lit red patch.

“This won’t last very long dear. But it will hopefully make you a little more comfortable and allow you to breathe easier.”

As the injection took affect Kara started to relax and the grimace on her face softened.

Eliza stood and walked to the counter placing the syringe in a sterilizing solution, her back to Kara.

Kara watched her wondering what she would say next. But mostly she wondered where Alex was.

“Are you angry with me?” Kara managed to push out. Her voice barely above a whisper and raspy.

Eliza turned walking to the monitor hitting a few buttons and studying the readout, as if there was some action that needed to be performed. But she didn’t look at Kara.

“Angry?” Eliza returned. “I’m furious,” she admitted. She sat down and took a deep breath looking to into Kara’s eyes. “But I’m your mother Kara. I’m supposed to be furious.”

“You girls tax me at every turn. I’m not sure how I’ve managed to keep from having a stroke this last year.”

Kara nodded slightly. She was staring intently into Eliza’s eyes. But Eliza smiled softly trying to project the reassurance she needed. “I love you Kara. A mother suffers when her children are hurt.”

Kara nodded again. She understood.

“Is Alex coming back?” Kara asked. She just couldn’t help it and needed to know.

Eliza’s expression was curious as she contemplated the question. “Of course she’s coming back. Why would you ask such a thing?”

Kara swallowed and took in a marginal amount of air. She was surprised at the pain medication’s effectiveness, but thankful that it was working.

“Alex is mad at me.” Kara answered. She looked up into Eliza’s face and could tell Eliza wasn’t very surprised, but was interested in an explanation.

“Did you two have a fight?” Eliza asked, seemingly oblivious to the possibility.

Kara nodded.  “Yes. A big one,” Kara admitted.

Eliza stood as a nurse entered handing Eliza the results of the fresh scans taken of Kara a short time before she had awoke. She placed the x-ray films onto the white boards studying the recovery progress of Kara’s ribs as the nurse exited.

“I see,” Eliza said speaking to the black and white images. “It must have been to have you so concerned.”

She turned to one of the monitors bringing up the new MRI, checking to be sure Kara’s internal organs were still recovering steadily. “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” Eliza asked, but she had a feeling.

Kara paused. She just wasn’t sure if she wanted to broach this with Eliza. But at the moment she felt very alone. And she really couldn’t understand why Alex would have left her.

“ Maggie and I are.. ” Kara swallowed trying to keep from inhaling too much. “ We’re having some trouble sharing Alex. ” Kara managed to finish.

“I see,” Eliza acknowledged. Kara might be skirting around the issue, but it was starting to come together for Eliza.

“I’d say you both have  _ always _ had some trouble _sharing each other_ over the years wouldn’t you?” Eliza asked with a smile. 

Kara nodded swallowing with some concentration. She closed her eyes taking a few controlled breaths trying not to overextend.

“ I think I might have pushed too far this time, ” Kara said. Mostly staring at the ceiling.

Eliza returned to her stool at Kara’s bedside. “I can’t imagine either of you pushing the other too far Kara. Alex didn’t leave because she wanted to. She left because I made her.”

Kara shifted back to Eliza with surprise. Eliza’s expression turned serious.

“Maggie was injured as well. She was taken to National City General.”

“ What? ” Kara asked, shock emanating from her face. But she projected too much and the pain hit sharply in her chest. She paused and lowered her voice. “ What happened? ”

“She was shot,” Eliza said. “She was running for you actually. She went down near to where you were.” 

“ _No_ … ” Kara exclaimed tears welling. “ Is she…? ”

“She’s ok,” Eliza said. “Her injury wasn’t life threatening. Alex went to see her.”

Kara looked away staring at the wall. “ How long? ” she asked softly.

“How long what dear,” Eliza asked as she stood busying herself at the counter. 

“ How long did she stay with me, ” Kara asked matter of factly. 

“About 13 hours,” Eliza answered. Kara closed her eyes holding in the emotion threatening to burst through. 

Eliza studied Kara’s face, tears leaking through her closed eyelids. 

_ “Rao _ ..” Kara thought. She and Maggie both shot. Both dying. And Alex faced with which one to follow. And Alex had very obviously chosen to go with her while Maggie was in the same condition being lead away in a different direction.

Alex did what she always does. She protected her no matter her own personal cost. If Alex wasn’t speaking to her before, what could she possibly be thinking now.

Alex would never forgive her. And Kara couldn’t blame her.


	24. Bondmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns to the DEO where she and Kara discuss what comes next.

Eliza was consulting with the DEO staff physicians when she looked down the hall and observed her oldest daughter approaching at a quick pace. Glancing at her watch she noted that Alex had been gone almost 2 hours.

She looked through the clear glass walls of Kara’s room. Kara was smiling and having a quiet visit with Agent Vasquez. Her strength was recovering at a nice pace and Vasquez was keeping her company while she ate some potstickers. The line cooks at the mess hall couldn’t do Mr. Cho’s Chinese Restaurant justice, but they had most of the ingredients for the wontons, and a quick google search came up with a passable pork stuffing.

Eliza excused herself from the conversation to intercept her daughter away from the other Doctors, both of whom had already stopped their conversation taking notice of Alex’s arrival.

Alex stopped short, peering ahead, through the glass wall of Kara’s room and engaged her mother.

“She’s awake?” Alex asked with some alarm. “You woke her without me here?”

Alex only paused a moment glaring into her mother’s face before starting to move toward Kara’s room.

Eliza reached out taking her daughters arm stopping her.

Alex stopped mid stride and looked down at Eliza’s hand grasping her arm as if it were the most offensive thing she could be doing to her.

“Alex wait,” Eliza said with as gentle a tone as she could manage.

Alex shook her mother’s grasp free and crossed her arms.

“If you will drop your guard for one minute and allow yourself to think like a doctor, you would probably surmise it was Kara’s recovery that took her off sedation and not some nefarious motive of mine.”

Alex’s expression softened as she realized she was jumping to conclusions again.

“Her metabolism has recovered?” Alex asked sincerely.

Eliza nodded. “The volume of anesthetic to blood reached the untenable state. We couldn’t keep her under anymore.”

Alex nodded thinking it through.

“But what about her--”

“We generated fresh images a short time ago. The tissue damage is closed, and her ribs have started regenerating.” Eliza closed the gap between them and placed her hand on Alex’s arm.

“Alex, she’s still in quite a lot of pain. A short time ago she could barely speak, so please be careful.”

Eliza smiled reassuringly. “She’s been asking for you.”

Alex leaned forward pulling her mother into a hug. She backed away and Eliza brushed her hair off the front of her face.

“She’ll be glad to see you.” Eliza finished. Alex turned quickly and reached for the glass door.

* * *

“You’re awake. Are you alright?” Alex started moving to Kara’s bedside but she stopped looking into Kara’s face.

Kara’s amiable expression shared with Vasquez faded as she turned toward Alex. Vasquez shifted her attention between the both and them and rose slowly. “I’m very glad you’re feeling better Ma’am. I think I’ll go check in on ops.” Vasquez smiled at Alex as she exited the room.

Alex’s heart beat started to race looking into Kara’s face. Kara wasn’t smiling, but Alex couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Kara, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I got back as fast as I could.” Alex was pleading for Kara to understand. But Kara’s confused expression stopped her.

“It’s okay,” Kara reassured her with a raspy whisper. But she grimaced; the pain starting to return with even the shallowest of breaths. Kara opened her eyes and with some effort tried projecting the concern she was feeling.

“Maggie...?”

Alex quickly interjected. “Maggie is fine. She was shot in the shoulder but nothing vital was hit. It was a clean exit. She’ll need some rehabilitation but she should be totally fine.” She sat down on the rolling stool taking Kara’s hand.

Kara nodded, relief filling her. She looked into Alex’s face with concern, but hesitated. She wanted desperately to tell Alex she shouldn’t be here with her. But she could hardly bring herself to do it.

“Alex,” Kara began hoarsely. She attempted to clear her throat but even that was painful and her face grimaced from the effort. Alex reached out touching her face. She could feel Kara’s pain.

Kara smiled slightly trying to continue.

“Alex, you shouldn’t be here. You should be with Maggie.”

Alex furrowed her brows trying to find the right words to respond when she felt Kara passing her thumb across her own fingers.

Kara looked down expecting to feel the cold metallic texture of Alex’s engagement ring, but it wasn’t there. She grasped Alex’s hand and angled it to view confirming the feeling.

Kara looked into Alex’s eyes with alarm.

“What happened?” kara asked, her voice still weak and hoarse.

Alex grasped Kara’s hand together with both of her own laying them back at Kara’s side. She smiled gently trying to soften this topic as best as possible.

“Maggie and I have decided to end our engagement,” she said.

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and her mouth began to twitch. This was horrible. Alex had thrown away another future on her behalf again.

“I’m so sorry Alex. I’m sorry for everything,” she sobbed. Kara’s chest was on fire as she succumbed to the grief that was filling her.

Alex squeezed her hand and spoke directly into her face. “Kara please, calm down. Everything is okay.”

Kara looked up into Alex’s eyes, but saw only calm understanding. Alex smiled warmly and placed her hand alongside Kara’s face.

But Kara was still distraught. “You gave up your plans for me again Alex. You saved me like you always do and I keep getting in the way of your life.. I’m so sorry. All those times I bragged about being bulletproof. If I were stronger you wouldn’t have had to---”

“What did you just say?!” Alex interrupted. Kara stopped with panic in her face.

Alex narrowed her eyes and leaned closer glaring into Kara.

“You listen to me Kara.

You are **_invincible_ **.”

Kara swallowed while her eyes were wide as saucers staring back into Alex.

“Do you hear me?” Alex commanded. “There is _no one_ on this planet that can kill you. No one! And even if there were, _I wouldn’t allow it_ . That assassin did his best, and _even he couldn’t do it_.”

Alex paused but maintained her intensity not breaking her connection with Kara.

“You are the most powerful being on earth. Nothing can harm you. _Do you understand me?_ ”

Kara nodded her eyes still wide. She had no idea what she should say next.

Alex closed her eyes and took a breath trying to center herself.

  


“Kara, I don’t regret my choice,” Alex said her expression serious.

But Kara recovered from the shock of Alex’s stern admonishment and shook her head disagreeing. “Because you always protect me,” Kara said sadly. “It’s what you always do. What you’re always _supposed_ to do,” she said looking past Alex toward the wall.

“No.” Alex said. “I made the only choice I could have made. The only one _I will ever make_.”

Kara looked back into Alex’s face.

Alex’s expression was resolute. “I love you Kara.”

Kara looked away, blushing slightly. “You’ve said that a lot of times.”

“Yes, I’m sure that I have. But I don’t think I ever said it like I mean it now.”

Kara looked back up. Alex continued to smile warmly while Kara’s expression was apprehension.

“You only ever said it as a sister,” Kara said with some hesitation. She wasn’t entirely confident about what Alex was talking about.

Alex focused herself directly at Kara. “Well maybe we should stop calling each other that. Maybe it’s getting in the way.”

Kara paused before responding, still unsure of what Alex was suggesting.

“What should we call ourselves then?” she asked.

Alex laughed a little at how awkward Kara seemed to be acting. “How about what we are? How about… Bondmates.”

Kara’s grin was ear to ear as she squeezed Alex’s hands with her barely human strength.

“By the way, Alex reached into her purse and pulled out the small box with the Crystal placing it on the bed.

“When you get your powers back I want you to incinerate this thing. I don’t want it anywhere near me. I don’t even want to take the chance of touching it and speaking the word in my sleep..”

“Alex,” Kara grinned. “It doesn’t actually do anything.”

“What?” Alex exclaimed. “But you said--”

“Well, it does one thing,” Kara said scoffing. She rolled her eyes playfully as if it were no big deal.

“If you actually said the word it would have sent a message to Winn—”

“It what??” Alex exclaimed louder. Kara’s playful demeanor faded slightly.

“Well Winn made it for me. He thought---”

Alex rose grasping the box back into her hand. “Excuse me Kara I’ll be right back.”

Kara raised her hand trying to project but her voice still wouldn’t carry;

“Alex please don’t murder Winn…!”

But Alex was out the door before she even finished.

  


* * *

Winn was staring into the eyepiece of his microscope when Alex entered his lab and slammed something hard onto the workbench adjacent to him. His attention moved from the scope to the small box he immediately recognized as his own handiwork. Winn looked up cautiously into Alex’s face which was projecting the most threatening glare he had ever seen from her.

He backed up slightly as Alex moved around the corner of the table to cut him off.

“Alex hold on… just let me…”

Alex grabbed Winn with both of her arms pulling him hard into a crushing embrace. She wrapped her arms completely around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

Winn very cautiously returned the hug, still nervous about Alex’s ability to break him into various pieces at any moment.

“Thank you,” Alex said, trying her best not to choke on the words. “Thank you for saving her. Thank you for always being there when she needs you.”

Alex pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes with the side of her hand. Winn was smiling, greatly relieved he didn’t appear to be in eminent peril.

Alex sniffed trying to keep her composure. It just wouldn’t do to demonstrate any weakness to Winn she might need to leverage at some later time.

She tried to recover as much of her imposing demeanor possible, narrowing her eyes. “You and I are still going to discuss this _divorce_ crystal at some point. But for now you get a stay of execution,” Alex declared.

Winn grinned widely, relieved the awkwardness of the moment might be passing. “Kara must be feeling better to have thrown me under the bus,” he joked.

Alex’s expression turned serious as she squared herself.

“Winn listen. I’m very worried about Kara’s confidence after all of this. She’s never been hurt like this and before now, no one really thought it was possible.”

Alex focused intently as she issued her next statement.

“This can never happen again.”

“I’m already on it,” Winn declared moving back to the microscope. He motioned for Alex to look through the eyepiece. Alex leaned down peering through the scope where some kind of fiber matrix was magnified in front of her.

“What am I looking at?” Alex said studying the sample.

“A piece of Kara’s suit with only a slight change,” Winn answered.

Alex kept focusing on the sample as she adjusted the magnification.

“I’m incorporating a Kevlar compound into the material.”

Alex looked up into Winn’s face.

“I’m such an idiot Alex,” Winn said dejectedly. “I was so enamored with style and flare. But a simple metal breastplate would have protected her.”

Alex looked cross and placed a hand on Winn’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare blame this on yourself. There is no way you could have—“

“But there was Alex. I should have imagined this.” Winn shook his head pausing. “It’s my job to equip Kara; to make sure she has what she needs in the field. And all I gave her was a flashy outfit that looks good in print.”

Before Alex could protest Winn waved her off. “But you’re right; this won’t happen again. That kryptonite bullet would have shattered against even the thinnest breastplate. What I’m incorporating into Kara’s suit will make it impossible for any kryptonite projectile to get passed it again.”

Alex nodded returning her attention back to the scope while Winn continued. “I’ve created a Kevlar compound that will interlace throughout the suit.”

“Most Kevlar body armor is thick and restrictive,” Alex pointed out. “I can’t imagine something this thin being able to stop a high velocity round,” Alex said, concentrating into the eyepiece while adjusting the magnification inward.

“It doesn’t have to,” Winn answered. “It only needs to stop a projectile with the density consistent with kryptonite. Basically crystal or glass.”

“What about a kryptonite encapsulated bullet”? Alex asked.

“I thought of that as well,” Winn said. “All the suit needs to do is stop the kryptonite. Kara’s body should handle the rest.”

Alex looked up at Winn with a satisfying expression.

“I need to run some tests first. But she’ll truly be bulletproof again Alex.”

Alex nodded. She looked away contemplating the issue. “Winn…” Alex paused collecting her thoughts. She looked back directly into his face.

“Who knows you’re working on this?”

“Just you,” Winn answered. “I’ve only been playing around with this the last couple of hours.”

Alex looked directly into Winn’s eyes. “This project is level 5. No one other than you or me is to know about this, understand?”

Winn nodded. “You got it.”

Alex looked to the table adjacent to Winn’s workbench where Kara’s suit was splayed out. Her attention was drawn to the small hole in the center of Kara’s house crest; the front stained throughout with Kara’s blood.

Alex kept staring at the suit as she continued speaking to Winn, her voice unsteady.. “When you have the formula complete, I want you to build Clark a new suit as well.”

Winn nodded at the assignment as Alex turned and left the room.

* * *

Alex returned to Kara’s room where Eliza and the rest of the medical staff were conversing with their patient.

They all turned to Alex as she stood inside the entryway.

Alex walked up and sat down next to Kara, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She looked up addressing the staff. “Is she alright? Can I take her home now?

Eliza smiled and turned to other doctors who nodded in approval. “Kara will need to be off her feet for several days and will need at least 10 hours of exposure to the Yellow Solar lamp per day. But I’m sure she would be more comfortable at home.”

Alex nodded accepting the instructions.

A short while later Alex finished rolling Kara outside the DEO, where one of the members of Team Bravo had pulled her SUV around for them to disembark into.”

“Umm.. I’m just curious,” Kara asked as Alex locked the wheels of the chair and came around to open the car door. “Which home are you taking me to?”

“Does it matter?” Alex responded loading Kara’s affects into the vehicle and turning to face Kara.

Kara smiled at the response knowing exactly what Alex was suggesting. As long as they were together it really didn’t matter.

“Not really,” she answered.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later...

Alex slid her key into place and turned it to unlock the bolt, but realized it was already unlocked. Instinctively she placed her hand on her sidearm and quietly turned the doorknob, gently opening the door.

Once the door was cracked, the waft of popcorn smell enveloped her senses.

She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped through.

The lights were on but dimmed. A trio of lit candles were set on the coffee table facing the TV.

Kara was busy in the kitchen pouring hot melted butter over a large bowl of fresh popcorn.

“Hey!” Kara greeted Alex enthusiastically. “You finally made it.”

Alex looked about the apartment taking it all in. “What’s this all about?” she asked a little nervously.

Kara, not being able to contain herself already had a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “What do you mean? This? This is movie night? Well.. “ she said with a qualifying expression...

“Impromptu movie night. Go take a seat on the couch. Everything’s almost ready. I even picked out a  _ scary movie _ .”

Alex smiled and took off her jacket and removed her sidearm stowing it into it’s drawer. “A  _ scary movie, _ really? How did you know when I’d get here? It seems like you knew exactly when.”

“I didn’t” Kara admitted. She was pouring two cups of steaming hot cocoa into two large mugs. “But I heard your motorcycle pull up from down on the street and well… heat vision can come in pretty handy when I need to make popcorn fast.”

Alex laughed a little and sat down on the couch. She picked up the DVD box as Kara set down the drinks in front of her and returned to the kitchen for the popcorn.

Alex chuckled and shook her head shouting towards the kitchen, “Kara!,  _ Gremlins _ is not a scary movie, I’m pretty sure it’s categorized as a comedy.”

“Hey! No judging! Baby steps,” Kara exclaimed from the kitchen carrying over the popcorn. “You can’t expect me to dive into  _ A Nightmare on Elm Street  _ on the first try can you.”

Alex grinned widely as Kara plopped down on the couch next to her with the huge bowl in hand, which she rested on both of their laps to share. Kara reached for the remote turning on the TV screen to start the movie.

Alex was still looking at her smiling from ear to ear. Kara turned with an expression of confusion. “What?” Kara mumbled, chewing on a new mouth full of popcorn.

Alex leaned over and kissed her. Kara closed her eyes as the kiss lingered gently for several seconds. When Alex broke away, Kara was smiling wider than she’d ever seen.

Alex stretched out her arm as Kara slid into place next to her, the popcorn bowl nestled in front of them both. As the movie began Alex could tell that Kara was starting to zone-in and immerse herself. Her eyes were wide and betrayed her apprehension to the movie’s theme.

Alex pulled her close, and grabbing a handful of popcorn said softly, “don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it guys. Thanks so much for hanging out with me and following along. I had so much fun reading kalex stories that this started out as my way of answering the question; "what would Alex do if she had to choose."  
> But I sincerely apologize to the Sanvers crowd. I was new to shipping and totally new to Fanfiction when I started this. So I didn't realize I might be stepping on toes when I tagged the story and used Alex's relationship with Maggie as a catalyst for the plot. Honestly I figured since it was already cannon that they had broken up, it was probably fair game. So please Sanvers crowd, I'm sorry for any hurt feelings. To the Kalex crowd, you are all awesome and your kudo's and comments were a very welcome distraction with the pressures of life and work.


End file.
